


У смерти на прицеле

by LenGuist



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Smoking, Spies & Secret Agents, Violence, Weapons
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenGuist/pseuds/LenGuist
Summary: — Узнаешь, Ичиго? — Киске достал что-то из кармана белого халата, отдавая снайперу. Тот внимательно посмотрел на предмет и нахмурился: пластиковый пакетик, где лежала знакомая гильза.— Неужели... та самая?! — воскликнул парень и в надежде поднял на мужчину глаза. Урахара только кивнул и прикрыл глаза - они-то думали, что это дело больше никогда не потревожит их и не всплывёт наружу... Куросаки только выдохнул и, крепко сжав ладонь мужчины, направился к генералу: срочное задание по охране важного Объекта. Ичиго знал, что справится, иначе — лишение звания полковника, за которое он боролся много лет, или пуля в лоб. Умирать в 27 не хотелось, но и провести год с объектом было такой себе идеей.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Zaraki Kenpachi, Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 5





	1. Феникс.

_**  
Плейлист к главе:  
1) Ария — Феникс  
2) DragonForce — Valley of the Damned  
3) Disturbed — Stricken  
4) Sum 41 — No brains (acoustic)  
5) Anberlin — Enjoy the silence  
** _

**_03.05.2016. 17:05_ **

Сырая земля неприятно хлюпнула под ногой. Прошедший пару часов назад дождь напоминал о себе запахом мокрого асфальта и болота — как раз туда и направлялся Ичиго. Футляр на спине приятно оттягивал плечи, позволяя ощутить тяжесть винтовки внутри, и когда он наконец достиг отметки на карте, то вскинул голову к чистому небу. У него есть ещё пару часов.

Металл винтовки приятно холодил кожу, когда Куросаки, что-то тихо напевая себе под нос, вкручивал глушитель и проверял магазины — трёх должно было хватить, но на экстренный случай у него всегда в кобуре было припрятано ещё два: один для винтовки, другой для проверенной временем Beretta. На земле уже лежала любовно расстеленное покрывало — Ичиго с неохотой отметил, что его опять придётся нести в чистку, чтобы отмыть от кусков грязи. Признаться, он проклинал чертов дождь, который так не вовремя решил орошить их район.

— Куросаки на связи, приём? — буркнул Ичиго, приложив к коммуникатору палец. Приёмник отозвался одобрительным голосом. — Вижу двоих на два часа, — парень получше присмотрелся в бинокль и поправил себя, — и ещё двоих на семь. Друг друга не увидят.

Задержав дыхание и посчитав пульс, он прикрыл левый глаз, смотря в прицел. Его цель усердно всматривалась вдаль, вещая что-то своему напарнику, на что Куросаки цокнул — он-то надеялся разделаться с ними быстро, но придётся попотеть. Отдача от винтовки привычно ударила его в плечо, заставляя сразу двоих мужчин рухнуть замертво — Ичиго удачно подобрал момент и выстрелил. Ещё одна жертва подозрительно посмотрела куда-то в его сторону и потянулась к рации, но Куросаки успел предотвратить неизбежное — дыра во лбу украсила тело мужчины раньше, чем он смог бы нажать на кнопку вызова.

— Ты слишком самонадеянный, — послышалось в ухе. Ичиго цокнул и отключил связь, вставая с месте и меняя местоположение. Как ни странно, голос был прав — останься он тут ещё хоть на минуту — засекут.

Разобраться с оставшимися ему не составило труда. Две минуты на разборку винтовки, три — на стремительный спуск по склону — и вот он уже у ограждения, за которым стояли трое патрульных. Он даже не стал вслушиваться в их разговор — череп ближнего мужчины проломился с характерным треском, когда на него опустилась металлическая рукоять Беретты, двое других только и успели что вскинуть свои головы, как Ичиго пригнулся, снося одного мощным ударом ноги. Второму повезло меньше — пуля прошла сквозь лёгкое. Мужчина под ним забился и хотел было заорать, но Куросаки был проворнее: два точных удара — и мужчина вряд ли очнётся в ближайшие три дня из-за сотрясения.

Вокруг становилось жарко. Или это разгоряченный Ичиго шел к последней точке и чувствовал себя как будто в пекле — выбить дверь плечом, поморщиться от боли и тряхнуть головой в поисках людей. Двоим вогнать танто в самое сердце, уклониться от тяжелого кулака, выдохнуть, взять в захват и прострелить затылок. Когда последний труп рухнул к его ногам, Куросаки устало выдохнул и поморщился от крови на ладонях. Пора было возвращаться назад. Он осмотрелся вокруг, взглянул на карту и приложил уху к приёмнику.

— Эй-эй, не спи, Куросаки! — гаркнул голос, и Ичиго едва не подпрыгнул от громкости. — Перед тобой должен быть стол, в одном из ящиков лежит нужная нам вещь. Как найдёшь, возвращайся, Кенсей пока выдвигается навстречу.

Ичиго нашёл папку не сразу. Её задвинули так далеко, что ему пришлось чуть ли не разломать стол, чтобы добраться до скрытого отдела в выдвижном ящике. Он недовольно фыркнул и раскрыл папку, глядя на страницы. Тц, опять зашифровано! Он раздосадовано сунул папку в портфель за спиной и поспешил наружу, к машине, из которой по пояс высунулся Мугурума Кенсей и что-то орал только что показавшемуся снайперу:

— Шевели булками! — донеслось до ушей Куросаки, и парень действительно зашагал быстрее — ненароком мужчина мог поднять на уши все соседние районы, а им не нужно было много шума.

Кенсея он знал давно, ещё с тех пор, как только он заступил на службу: мужчина завалился в его отряд и едва не раздавил своим мощным телом тогда ещё щуплого Куросаки, который от неожиданности даже с места сдвинуться не мог. Мугурума только посмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу мощной рукой — Ичиго думал, что его плечо сломается в тот же миг, но, похоже, обошлось.

Телефон завибрировал в нагрудном кармане, когда парень уже закидывал на плечо оставленный за пределами базы футляр с винтовкой. Он не глядя ткнул в экран, принимая вызов, и тут же пожалел об этом: из динамика на него посыпался шквал ругательств, а вслед за этим напористый грубый крик:

— Кур-р-росаки, твою мать! — голос не успокаивался. — Где носит твою сучью задницу?!

— Я на задании, придурок, с утра говорил тебе, чем ты только слушал, — раздраженно фыркнул Ичиго и проверил снаряжение. — Чего тебе? Только быстро, мне надо уже назад ехать.

— У нас закончилась еда, а я после задания, и мне так лень вставать, поэтому я жду, когда ты вернешься и привезёшь мне еды, — капризно протянула трубка, на что Ичиго только цокнул и отключил связь. Вот ведь придурок, подумалось парню, как вдруг телефон опять завибрировал. Куросаки резко принял вызов и гаркнул:

— Ну что ещё?!

— Ты не рад меня слышать? — последовал удивлённый хрипловатый голос начальника. Куросаки сжался и тихо извинился. — Зайди ко мне, как вернешься. Это срочно.

— Хорошо. Но там дома меня ждет один изверг, и если я не принесу ему еды, которая так не вовремя закончилась, то он меня растерзает и вынесет мозг. Пускай кто-нибудь придет к нам домой и накормит это недоразумение. Желательно Орихиме.

— Там на пути к твоему дому уже Шунсуй и Укитаке, так что думаю, ему не до еды будет.

— Опять эти черти бухать будут, — под нос пробубнил парень и отключил телефон. Неспешно подойдя к машине, он огляделся вокруг.

— Готово, — он протянул Кенсею добытую папку, которую мужчина придирчиво рассматривал со всех сторон, открывал-закрывал и наконец приветливо хлопнул Ичиго по плечу. Тупая привычка, от которой у парня постоянно оставались синяки.

— Хорошая работа, — Кенсей похлопал парня по плечу, почесывая пирсинг в брови. — Поехали, тебя твое начальство ждет. Так, Лав, ты остаешься за старшего, а я повез его на главную базу.

***

— Слушай, что за срочность? — парень жевал печенье, глядя в окно. Путь предстоял не особо далекий, поэтому нужно было успеть перекусить. В другой руке у него была термокружка с горячим чаем. Перед уходом из дома он успел себе сделать это, надеясь в тишине и спокойствии попить чай на природе, но начальник сломал все его планы.

— Вообще, я не совсем в курсе, но по словам Кёраку, Нанао сегодня рылась в архивах старых дел и искала одно, — мужчина по-тихому спер из пачки печенье и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил. — Один итальянский политик в девяностых провернул такую махинацию, что до сих пор его сыну приходилось всё дерьмо разгребать. Сын помер, всё свалилось на внука, который и не в курсе дел был.

— Это до сих пор оно не раскрыто до конца? — снайпер покачал головой, отхлебывая еще чаю.

— Генерал Ямамото давал когда-то прямой указ нашему отделу, а потом и твоему начальнику. Не знаю, что сейчас будет, — мужчина пожал плечами и уткнулся в экран мобильника, набирая чей-то номер. Светофор наконец загорелся зеленым.

— Поживем — увидим, — парень пожал плечами, захлопывая крышку термокружки и убирая ее вместе с оставшимся печеньем.

— Вот я всегда говорил, что все снайпера — мудрые люди, — с умным видом подняв палец вверх, Кенсей захохотал. — Готовь удостоверение, мы почти приехали.

Проделав привычные процедуры, они двинулись к вахте. Ичиго издалека заметил болезненно-бледного паренька в больших наушниках. Его пальцы то и дело нервно теребили рукав рубашки, а тёмные растрёпанные волосы лезли в глаза. Когда он заметил Куросаки, то взволнованно дёрнул рукой, подзывая снайпера к себе.

— Отец вас ждет уже, — парень пожал руки подошедшим и пропустил Кенсея вперед, немного задерживаясь рядом с Ичиго. Сунув ему что-то в карман, он неуверенно посмотрел Куросаки в глаза, на что тот понимающе улыбнулся и, потрепав юношу по темным волосами, тихо проговорил:

— Передам, передам, не волнуйся. Старик не сказал, что за задание?

— Нет, но он зачем-то звонил вам домой… — паренек закусил губу, а снайпер удивленно вскинул брови вверх. — И направил туда Шунсуя и Укитаке.

— Да, он мне это сказал. Только вот что-то мне это совсем не нравится, — недовольно нахмурившись, снайпер поправил портфель на плече.

В коридоре второго уровня они столкнулись с Урахарой, который шел вперёд и увлечённо рассматривал какие-то документы, почти не замечая ничего вокруг. И только лишь когда Ичиго его окликнул, он повернулся и поднял на него серьёзный взгляд, который сразу же потеплел. Мягко улыбнувшись снайперу, глава лаборатории поприветствовал остальных и остановился.

— Тут нам подарок оставили, Куросаки-сан, — мужчина сунул руки в карманы белоснежного халата и достал что-то, отдавая снайперу. Тот внимательно посмотрел на предмет и скептически нахмурился. В тонких пальцах он держал пластиковый пакетик, в котором лежала гильза. Узоры и царапины на её корпусе были настолько знакомы Ичиго, что у него затряслись руки.

— Просто скажи мне, что это то, о чем я думаю. — Голос снайпера казался сиплым и непривычно глухим. Киске кивнул.

— У тебя тоже это чувство, да? — блондин подошел к парню со спины и посмотрел через плечо. — Я уже взял это дело под личный контроль. Кажется, она нам многое сможет рассказать, как думаешь?

— Если ты узнаешь что-нибудь еще, то набери меня, — парень повернулся и, наткнувшись на понимающий и теплый взгляд светлых глаз, благодарно улыбнулся. — Всё, парни, дела ждут, идем дальше!

Парень все же задержался, так как отчетливо чувствовал, что Урахара смотрит ему в спину. Сказав остальным идти вперед, он вернулся к блондину. Тот стоял, смотря снайперу в глаза, и немного устало, но искренне, улыбался. Едва парень подошел на расстояние вытянутой руки, на его макушку сразу легла ладонь, пытаясь растрепать довольно волосы.

— Эй, Урахара-сан, прекрати, — снайпер улыбнулся, но руки мужчины так и не скинул. — Ты думаешь, что это та самая гильза? Ну, вернее сказать, такая же.

— Именно. Я сначала подумал, что это бред, но потом решил изучить ее получше. И пока результата это не дало, но, думаю, в скором времени я смогу выяснить что-нибудь интересное, — блондин шаркнул по полу ногой и посмотрел в глаза парню. — Ты только с задания?

— Да, Старик попросил приехать.

— У тебя трава в волосах, — мужчина засмеялся, вытаскивая из свисавшей на лоб челки травинку. Снайпер засмеялся в ответ, признавая, что он даже не успел толком привести себя в порядок после задания.

— Я домой не заезжал. Сразу сюда, — снайпер потянулся, а потом хотел было зевнуть, как сзади его огрели по голове, а на ухо заорали:

— Давай быстрее, начальство негодует! — Кенсей потащил сопротивляющегося парня прочь от Урахары, а тот лишь помахал снайперу рукой, скрывая ласковую улыбку. Тем временем Кенсей успел дотащить парня до кабинета генерал-полковника, и лишь около двери поставил того на ноги.

— Тьфу ты, спасибо, конечно, но мне привычнее пешком ходить, а не так, чтобы меня тащили за шиворот! — парень гневно посмотрел в глаза мучителя. Тот не испытывал абсолютно никаких угрызений совести.

И только мечник улыбнулся, стуча в дверь:

— Разрешите войти?

— Входите, — послышался хриплый и низкий голос.


	2. Three Hammers.

_**Плейлист к главе:  
1) DragonForce — THREE HAMMERS  
2) Amy McDonald — this is the life  
3) Sum 41 — we're all to blame  
4) Galneryus — Cause disarray  
5) Ария — Химера  
** _   
**_03.05.2016. 18:55_ **

Все трое приняли серьезный вид и вошли в кабинет. За столом сидел мужчина лет пятидесяти; его довольно длинные темно-каштановые волосы спадали на плечи, завиваясь на концах. Он сидел ровно, почесывая бороду. Хмурый и тяжелый взгляд темных глаз скользнул по вошедшим.

— Вы где были?

— Старик, позже объясню, — снайпер отвел взгляд в сторону, вцепился в ручку портфеля и добавил. — Мы с Киске объясним. Думаю, тебе будет интересно.

— Кенсей, спасибо, что привез его. Хирако тебя ждет у себя. А вы садитесь. — Мужчина кивнул Мугуруме, и тот, отдав честь, вышел из кабинета. Взгляд темных глаз потеплел, и брюнет посмотрел снайперу в глаза. — Для тебя нашлась работенка. Задание будет сложным. Скажу сразу, что оно длинное, и времени на него уйдет много. Детали чуть позже. А вот для справки… Если миссия будет удачной, то повышение тебе гарантировано. Но если нет… прости, но тут даже я бессилен, ты обязан выполнить его успешно. Я не хочу терять такого снайпера и человека как ты. Сейчас все очень серьезно. Нет права ни на малейшую ошибку. Если что-то пойдет не так, то… всё будет кончено. Так что хоть из кожи вон лезь. Либо всё, либо ничего. Либо генерал-майор… либо труп. Главнокомандующий отдал непосредственный приказ: или успешное выполнение задания, или смерть. Думаю, теперь ты понимаешь, насколько всё серьезно, и насколько сильно в тебя он верит. Не подведи ни его, ни меня. Ни себя.

Снайпер замер и прикусил губу. Расставаться с любимым делом он точно никак не хотел. Ему всегда нравилась его работа, люди, с которыми он работает, начальство. А терять все это он точно не собирался. Было тяжело от мысли, что, допусти он любую осечку, тут же лишится всего.

— Обнадежил. По крайней мере, не от шальной пули врага помру, а от своих людей. А вообще, мне и полковником неплохо быть, знаешь… — парень засмеялся. Но через секунду его голос стал тверже, а сам снайпер посерьезнел. — Ладно, а теперь серьезно. Ты же объяснишь мне, что за спешка?

— Я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь. «Нет, я не берусь, я больше так не работаю, бла-бла-бла…» Поэтому: возражения не принимаются, можешь хоть убить; приказ сверху, непосредственный и прямой. Соответствующие документы прилагаются.

— Ну-у нет, только не говори мне, что это именно то, о чем я думаю! — снайпер захныкал и закусил губу. — Ты же знаешь, что я больше не делаю это.

— Приказ есть приказ. Я пытался вразумить генерала, но, если он вобьет себе в голову что-то, то, хоть жопу рви, но сделать надо. И — в частности к моему — огромному сожалению, это именно то. Охрана важного объекта. Прости меня, я не смог его отговорить. С его слов: «под его ответственность». Так что…

— Может, он мне мстит? Ну серьезно. Неужели кроме меня больше некому? Да те же Матсумото или Иноэ. Правда, думаю, хладный трупик объекта можно было бы выносить уже после первого приема пищи. Ну где я провинился?! — парень возвел глаза к потолку, будто спрашивая у него или висящей там люстры. Снайпер повернулся к мечнику. — Может, ты знаешь? Я ж вроде выполнял задания нормально, нигде не лажал…

— Успокойся. Это очень важное задание, и никому другому поручить его мы не можем. Только тебе. Ты надежнее всех. И, к тому же, опыт у тебя тоже есть. Так что выбор был очевиден. Чего это ты так гневно на меня смотришь? Э, нет, не пытайся прожечь во мне дырку! Я даже слышать ничего не хочу! Прекрати закатывать глаза и не вздыхай так тяжко! Нет, ну, а кого тогда ты прикажешь назначить вместо тебя? Нойтору? Да он в первую же секунду убьет объект к чертям собачьим. Матсумото , Орихиме? Но это ведь не их профиль. К тому же ты сам видел… эм… — мужчина красноречиво провел в воздухе руками, словно очерчивая женскую фигуру. — Так что риск смерти объекта возрастает в два раза. И если сами они убьют медленно и изощренно, то Улькиорра точно церемониться не станет, ибо объект в любом случае «посмотрит на Орихиме», а это для Шиффера уже повод для смерти.

— Да понял я уже, — обреченно выдохнул парень, складывая руки на столе и роняя на них голову. Его взгляд лениво скользнул по мечнику, и он тихо проговорил, глядя тому в глаза. — Тогда давай пораскинем мозгами? Раз уж просит сам Генерал, то объект, видимо, очень важный; раз лично меня, то охранять надо долго, тщательно, и, может быть, будут покушения на жизнь объекта; ну, а если твой отец снова дает мне два дела в один день… Скажи, это какой-нибудь важный политик? Или преступник? А может, это важный для нас человек? Типа свидетель? Ну или кого мы еще можем охранять? Ну же, старик, не томи, говори уже.

— Во-первых, я еще не старик, так что прекращай меня так называть, а во-вторых, ты, знаешь ли, очень близок к истине. Думаю, ты уже успел спросить у Кенсея насчет задания, а тот рассказал тебе, что сегодня Нанао рылась в архиве и искала одно дело. Я расскажу тебе эту историю, а потом и суть твоего задания. Ну, что же. Слушайте тогда оба.

Один итальянский политик в девяностые годы открыл некое предприятие, угрохав на это кучу денег. Сначала прибыли оно, естественно, не приносило, как обычно и бывает с новыми предприятиями, и он подумал через пару месяцев прикрыть его, но потом внезапно начал расти спрос на его товар, и он срубил больше бабок, чем мог предположить. Тогда-то и начались его проблемы. Когда на его жизнь было совершено покушение в первый раз, он нанял себе охрану, но это ему не помогло. Он человек видный, вечно на публике, постоянно с народом: общение, постоянные контакты и вечные «переговоры в ресторанах». Второе покушение как раз и произошло там. Исполнителем оказался прямой конкурент, но задание с громким треском провалилось, ибо его раскрыли на месте, а политик под шумок нанял киллера и убил конкурента, когда тот выступал перед народом, толкая какую-то речь о своей невиновности. «Заказчика» не нашли, а политик продолжал рубить деньги на своем товаре, пока не стал жертвой одного очень громкого и кровавого преступления. В одной из поездок его предупредили, что встреча с важным партнёром отменяется или ее стоит перенести. Так как предложение было выгодным, политик попросил встречу перенести, а на следующее утро в гостиничном номере горничные обнаружили его труп с перерезанным горлом. Все бы ничего, но эксперты провели дополнительные экспертизы и сделали несколько анализов, вследствие чего выяснилось, что его сначала усыпили убойной дозой снотворного, вкачали минимум 200 мл сильнейшего анальгетика, который тогда применяли только военные в горячих точках. В результате реакции одного препарата на другой у него начались судороги, и он стал задыхаться. Но причиной смерти стало нечто иное: его горло было рассечено кукри. Политик умер от потери крови почти мгновенно. Убийца работал настолько аккуратно, что вся комната, в которой нашли тело, была пропитана антисептиком, вымыта до блеска и чуть ли не вылизана. Но в кое-чем убийца просчитался. 

Отец Кенсея был большим знатоком холодного оружия и рассказал, что кукри довольно редко можно было встретить в Италии в те времена, а поскольку наш Великий и Ужасный глава морга смог примерно изобразить форму лезвия, его толщину и длину, позже уже сам Кенсей вышел на мастера. А дальше не составило особого труда найти и заказчика. Тогда Кенпачи пришлось изрядно попотеть: дойти до убийцы было не так уж и просто, но Зараки постарался на славу. Преступник оказался серийным убийцей, который мастерски орудовал холодным оружием и убивал своих жертв с особой жестокостью. Причиной всему была его одержимость кровью, психическое расстройство и тщетные попытки доказать общественности, что на душах его жертв лежат смертные грехи: от торговли детьми до убийств. В тюрьме его убили на второй год.

А теперь самое интересное. Этот политик был умён, как черт, и тайно следил за несколькими важными людьми, по крупинке собирая компромат. Это же продолжил делать и его сын, только вот он попал под горячую руку кризиса. Ему пришлось разгребать такую кучу дерьма, что он попросту тонул в долгах и не мог вылезти из этой ямы. Бизнес отца пришлось прикрыть, однако время шло, и вроде начинало все налаживаться. Ну, или хотя бы создавалось такое впечатление. Теперь компания не была так популярна, как раньше, на рынке она занимала уже не ведущее место, а была где-то в середине. И буквально месяц назад стало известно о смерти этого человека. Его убили: отравили мощным ядом на переговорах, подсыпав тот в кофе. Киллера не нашли, а под подозрение и взять было некого. Однако было у него нечто, что держало и до сих пор держит в страхе очень многих влиятельных людей. Тот самый компромат, который накопился за почти сорок лет сбора информации. А точнее, флэшка, на которой он хранится. Сейчас эта вещь находится у внука политика. Он и есть твое задание. Бумаги передам позже, там вся информация. Но учти: его хотят убить, причем намного сильнее, чем его предшественников. Твоя задача: защитить его, пока мы не устраним угрозу. Этот человек важен для нас. И ты ни за что и никогда не угадаешь, где сейчас этот человек.

— За дверью? — снайпер скептически приподнял бровь, выпрямляясь и забирая папку из рук генерал-полковника.

— Он в плену. Твоя задача: вытащить его оттуда и привести к нам. В целости и невредимости. И убедиться, что флэшка при нём. Если будет сопротивляться, разрешаю вырубить.

— Ты сейчас это серьезно, да?..

— Абсолютно. Собирайся, мы идем к Главнокомандующему. 

— Куда катится мир… — под нос себе пробубнил парень, прижимая папку с бумагами к груди и толкая тяжелую дверь.

***

**_19:30_ **

Ровно в назначенное время снайпер подошел к двери начальника и постучал. За дверью послышались знакомые голоса, и старик громко сказал:

— Заходи уже. Так, все готовы? — он осмотрел присутствующих. Все были одеты по форме, приведены в порядок. По ним и не скажешь, что буквально час назад они бухали по-черному с одним извергом у снайпера дома. На Укитаке был подобающий его званию костюм. — Тогда выдвигаемся.

Все пятеро выдохнули, и Укитаке дружелюбно толкнул тяжелую дубовую дверь, едва заметно содрогаясь в приступе кашля. Перед снайпером предстал знакомый ему зал. Шесть лет назад он стоял тут же, принимая своё новое руководство, и десять лет назад, впервые получая удостоверение в руки лично от Главнокомандующего. Воспоминания теплыми лучиками солнца коснулись его сознания, на секунду выбивая из реальности. Пока он не услышал громогласный, скрипучий и низкий голос Главного.

— Все в сборе? Мы можем начинать? Тогда отлично. Отряды, рассчитайся!

— Генерал-полковник второго, разведывательного и карательного отряда, Сой Фон, — девушка вышла вперед и отдала честь Главному.

— Генерал-полковник четвертого, медицинского отряда, Унохана Ретсу, — брюнетка с длинными распущенными волосами тихо произнесла это, не смотря в сторону старика Ямамото. Её взгляд был направлен на одного из мужчин, стоявших в этой линии. Взгляд её синих глаз словно сверлил в нём дыру. Это из-за него она теперь носит косу, заплетенную спереди. Это из-за него каждый раз содрогается от приступа боли, стоит его узким глазам посмотреть на женщину, а шраму на лице исказиться.

— Генерал-полковник специального, пятого отряда, Шинджи Хирако, — мужчина в своей обычной манере оскалился и сделал шаг вперед.

— Генерал-полковник тайного, шестого отряда, Кучики Бьякуя. — На этих словах снайпер неуверенно посмотрел в глаза говорившему. Брюнет на мгновение скользнул по снайперу взглядом. Колким, острым. У того даже мурашки по спине пробежали. Словно ничего между ними раньше и не было. Словно они просто незнакомцы — не более того.

— Генерал-полковник седьмого, карательного отряда и отряда зачистки, Джилга Нойтора, — нехотя произнес высокий брюнет, пиная носком обуви пол. Его словно мокрые волосы редкими прядями свисали до лопаток, как будто это висели змеи.

— Генерал-полковник восьмого, информационного отряда, Кёраку Шунсуй, — от него несло коньяком за пару метров, но держался он хорошо, со стороны и не было заметно, что он пьян. «А может, уже успел протрезветь?» — подумалось снайперу.

— Генерал-полковник девятого спецотряда Мугурума Кенсей, — пепельный блондин хрустнул шеей, и отдал честь, делая шаг вперед. Из его кармана торчала рукоять холодного оружия. Если быть точным, то специального армейского ножа, которым тот владел мастерски.

— Генерал-полковник десятого, отряда особого назначения, Шиффер Улькиорра, — брюнет без эмоций сказал это и даже не поднял глаз на присутствующих. Его бледная кожа сливалась с костюмом, в котором он стоял, и его словно не было заметно. Но он всегда видел всё.

— Генерал-полковник одиннадцатого, карательного отряда по особо тяжким, Зараки Кенпачи, — мужчина как обычно ухмылялся и открыто насмехался над всеми в зале. Особенно над снайпером, которому смотрел в глаза. Где-то слева от него закашлялась Унохана, скрывая свой ненавистный взгляд.

— Генерал-полковник двенадцатого, исследовательского отряда, Урахара Киске, — блондин дружелюбно улыбнулся, шагнув вперед, и поклонился. Стальные глаза подмигнули Ичиго, на что тот улыбнулся и опустил взгляд в пол. Гораздо интереснее рассматривать кафель, чем смотреть на всех этих людей, ведь так?

— Генерал-полковник тринадцатого, мирного отряда, предоставляющего инвентарь и оружие, Укитаке Джоуширо, — откашлявшись, произнес седовласый мужчина. Куросаки знал, почему Укитаке был седым в таком возрасте, и почему Шунсуй так много пил. Но об этом он никогда и никому не расскажет.

— Генерал-полковник третьего, разведывательного отряда и спец стрелкового, Зангетсу, — Старик почесал бороду и посмотрел снайперу в глаза. А после этих слов воцарилась тишина. Парень еле слышно сглотнул; колени от волнения сильно тряслись. Все будто в первый раз.

— Думаю, суть моего приказа вы уяснили. Объект должен выжить любой ценой. Он важен для нас. А теперь прошу представиться исполнителей. Начинайте!

— Генерал-полковник десятого, отряда особого назначения, Шиффер Улькиорра, — ярко-зеленые глаза лениво скользнули по присутствующим. — Моя задача: устранение оставшихся свидетелей.

— Генерал-полковник Урахара Киске. Выполняю обязанности исследователя и помощника. Так же обеспечу главного исполнителя необходимой информацией, — мужчина едва заметно подмигнул снайперу. — Поддерживаю связь с ним во время выполнения задания.

— Полковник третьего отряда Куросаки Ичиго, — голос снайпера дрогнул. — Главный исполнитель и с этого момента личный охранник Объекта

— Подполковник двенадцатого отряда Заэль Аппоро-Гранц, выполняю обязанности связиста. На мне карта местности, — парень со странно-розовыми волосами поправил сползающие на нос очки и скрестил руки. — Работаю вместе с Урахарой Киске, на мне связь с напарником Куросаки Ичиго.

— Майор нулевого секретного отряда Ишида Урю. Выполняю обязанности второго снайпера. На мне враги. Работаю с полковником Куросаки на месте, — брюнет повторил движение подполковника и убрал за ухо выпадающую прядь иссиня-черных волос.

— Что ж, раз вы всё сказали и уяснили суть, то можете идти. Даю приказ начать задание завтра в 09:20. Куросаки, вся надежда на тебя. Нужно незаметно устранить его охранников и пробраться внутрь помещения, где его держат. Вот теперь всё. Разойтись!


	3. My Demons.

_**Плейлист к главе:  
1) Starset — My Demons  
2) Apocalyptica, Oomph — Die Schlinge  
3) Adept — The Ocean Grave  
4) Bring Me The Horizon — Donʼt Go  
5) Twenty One Pilots — Heathens  
** _  
**03.05.2015  
23:15**

Дом встретил парня неожиданно звенящей тишиной. Он предполагал увидеть на кухне зажженный свет, услышать громко работающий телевизор с очередным рассказом про военную авиацию или хотя бы скрипучий, язвительный и родной голос, который вечно норовит исправить ведущего. Но ничего из этого не было. В раковине покоились бокалы из-под виски, в которых оставалось совсем немного напитка; на столе все еще ютились тарелка с почти нетронутой нарезкой, бутылка фирменного алкоголя и пачка немецких сигарет «West» вместе с зажигалкой. Ичиго устало закатил глаза, отмечая про себя, что кое-кто будет разозлен, узнав, что пачка осталась дома.

Куросаки отыскал пульт на одном из стульев и, включив какой-то музыкальный канал, оглядел «поле боя». Нужно было убраться. Пританцовывая и напевая себе под нос, он взял бутылку и, не особо беспокоясь о правилах распития, открыл ее и сделал большой глоток прямо из горлышка. До него с опозданием дошло, что алкоголь на пустой и не совсем здоровый желудок всегда плохо влиял. «Зато, — подумал он про себя, — уборка пройдет веселее, а точнее, навеселе».

В голове возникла мысль послать уборку к черту, позвонить Урахаре, предложить допить открытый виски, приготовить что-нибудь вкусного, ещё выпить, и ещё… А потом они забудут про алкоголь, и про миссию, и про уборку, и про всё… Но начальство его по голове явно не погладит, да и из кровати не точно не захочет вставать. Поэтому, горестно выдохнув, парень быстро убрал всё по местам, разогрел еду и направился на второй этаж, удобно устраиваясь в кресле с кружкой чая и папкой с делом.

Как Старик и говорил, всё было серьезно. Объектом оказался мужчина тридцати лет, адвокат, притом безупречный — почти все дела были закрыты в его пользу. Ичиго пролистывал его биографию и отмечал важные вещи: мужчина не был женат, что уже очень упрощало дело, и детей не имел, а то наполнился бы дом Куросаки детским криком и топотом, чего снайпер терпеть не мог.

На первый взгляд всё было довольно просто и вполне понятно, однако характер у объекта обещал быть уж очень скверным. Хотя, задумался Ичиго, если учесть тот факт, что характер чудовища, с которым он жил, был просто донельзя отвратительным, Объект наверняка окажется Божьим Одуванчиком. А вдруг им придётся жить втроём… Куросаки ужаснулся и поскорее отогнал от себя эту мысль — не было у него на всё это времени!

Кстати, о времени… Сонный взгляд упал на настольные часы, и парень ужаснулся: провозился с этим делом почти до рассвета — на часах был четвертый час утра. Поэтому спрыгнув с кресла и взяв полотенце, снайпер поплёлся в душ, дивясь тому, как он не уснул прямо с документами в руках.

Когда ванная комната наполнилась паром, снайпер поднял глаза к потолку и прислушался к ощущениям: стало так хорошо, что он даже опустился на дно ванны, блаженно вдыхая пар, долго зевая и потягиваясь. Волосы беспорядочно налипли на лицо и шею, и как бы Куросаки ни пытался отфыркиваться от них, всё было тщетно — чем больше он крутил головой, тем сильнее усугублялась ситуация. Поэтому плюнув на всё, он выключил воду и резким движением открыл шторку, «выплывая» из завесы пара. Ноги уже изрядно подрагивали.

Дорога до комнаты показалась настоящим испытанием: глаза не хотели открываться, ноги шаркали по полу, а руки кое-как цеплялись за стены, и в момент, когда голова Ичиго соприкоснулась с подушкой, он сразу же провалился в сон.

***

Темно. Ичиго резко повернулся и увидел рядом с собой размытую фигуру, которая что-то негромко вещала, и, кажется, Куросаки совсем не знал этого голоса. Кто это? Фигура покачивала головой и что-то спрашивала, а Ичиго, сам того не осознавая, что-то отвечал. Они шли долго, а вокруг них всё казалось таким темным неприветливым и сырым, как если бы они были в подземном переходе дальнего корпуса их базы. Снайпер уже бывал там однажды, и это место выглядело до жути похожим на тот коридор.

Взгляд Ичиго уловил что-то до боли знакомое: жгучее, красное, шальное, как пламя, и живое. Оно переливалось в свете единственной лампы, что освещала этот длинный коридор. В голове промелькнули воспоминания, те самые, о которых уже давно не было сил думать без стиснутых до боли зубов. Яркое пламя превратилось в струящиеся по плечам волосы, которые коснулись щеки, а над ухом раздался забытый уже голос:

— Скучаешь? — и снова эта насмешка. Кулаки сжались. Ичиго горько выдохнул и вскинул на мужчину свой взгляд.

— А сам как думаешь? Шесть лет прошло. И ты уже год не появлялся в моих снах. Я, знаешь, уже обрадовался, что больше не буду просыпаться посреди ночи от того, что меня трясут за плечо и говорят, что я снова орал во сне твое имя, куда-то метался по кровати. А потом сидеть всю ночь в кровати, раскачиваться в стороны, снова обвиняя себя в том, что я не вытащил тебя оттуда.

— И я скучаю, Ичиго, — он улыбнулся и, проведя по щеке снайпера рукой, растворился в воздухе. Куросаки слепо потянулся ладонью за исчезающим пеплом и почувствовал лёгкое касание к своей руке.

***

Вновь возникший в сознании сон, к счастью Ичиго, не заставил его в панике вскочить с кровати и помчаться на кухню; наоборот, после этого кошмара ему приснилось что-то теплое и мягкое, и он до того погрузился в это спокойное ощущение, что даже не понял, откуда исходило это странное чувство. На него словно что-то свалилось, ему показалось, что он даже проснулся. Эта тяжесть была слишком уж правдоподобной для сна, и Куросаки попытался даже разлепить глаза, как вдруг до его слуха что-то донеслось:

—…ки!.. аки! Кур-р-росаки! Не притворяйся, что спишь! — сквозь остатки сна Ичиго подумал было, кто посмел его разбудить. — В смысле, кто? Я тут с тобой живу вообще-то. Вставай, Куросаки, уже шесть утра!

Ичиго резко разлепил глаза и принял положение сидя. В голове что-то резко встало на свои места: Зангетсу, шесть утра… Задание!

— Слез с меня, быстро! Во-первых, какого хера ты меня разбудил в такую рань?! Во-вторых, я лёг спать всего пару часов назад. Я понимаю, что у тебя нет ни стыда, ни совести, но ты мог бы хотя бы на ухо мне не орать? — Ичиго поморщился и с досадой подумал, что поспать ему сегодня больше не удастся. Затылок обожгло слабым ударом, но этого было достаточно для того, чтобы Куросаки встрепенулся и с размаха вбил в кровать лицо того, кто сидел за спиной, вскакивая на ноги и оглядываясь в поиске одежды.

Удар пришелся с обратной стороны колен так неожиданно, что Ичиго рухнул на пол и вскрикнул от внезапной боли. На спину в тот же момент всем телом приземлился нарушитель спокойствия, заставляя скулить от тяжести. Вот ведь сученыш, подумал Куросаки и угодил с разворота локтем ему в ребро, за что поплатился разбитым об пол лбом. Меньше всего хотелось сейчас драться, но оппонент упорно пытался задеть снайпера своими кулаками, а Ичиго так же упорно уворачивался. Это могло длиться целую вечность, но Куросаки спас зазвонивший мобильник.

Парень кое-как дополз до кровати и, схватив смартфон, тут же рухнул на пол и получил смачную пощечину, которая слишком гулко отразилась от стен. Это совпало с моментом снятия трубки, поэтому вместо приветствия, снайпер прошипел: _«Ну с-с-сука, я тебя сейчас задушу»_.

— Я тоже рад тебя слышать, Ичиго. Говорить можешь? Или тебя развлекают перед заданием?

— Остроумно, Урахара-сан, — руку больно зажали между колен, и тогда Ичиго, мстительно ухмыляясь, резко дёрнул её вверх, чтобы удар пришелся в самое сокровенное место. Оппонент заскулил и двинул коленом, попадая точно в нос снайпера. — Ах ты блядь такая!

— Не блядь, а честная давалка, — заржали сверху. Куросаки шикнул на него и вернулся к разговору с мужчиной. Голову зажали в тиски, и по телу начали снова разноситься хлёсткие удары.

— Урахара-сан, я перезвоню, — быстро проговорил парень, кидая смартфон на кровать. Он даже не помнил, отключил ли он вызов или мужчина так и продолжал слушать их перепалку. — Дай хоть с человеком поговорить! Всё, пошел вон отсюда, мелкий!

— Иди на хуй, Куросаки! — на ухо разъяренно заорали. — То, что ты родился на три минуты раньше, не делает тебя Королем!

Эта драка грозила затянуться слишком надолго, но в итоге всё закончилось тем, что братья лежали на кровати около пяти минут, пытаясь отдышаться. Почему-то неожиданно зачесался нос и дико захотелось курить. Ичиго с сожалением вспомнил, что сигареты остались внизу, и всё, чем он мог довольствоваться, это старенькая зиппо, которую Урахара подарил ему лет восемь назад: потрёпанная временем, местами поцарапанная, но от этого не менее ценная. Куросаки жалобно посмотрел на близнеца и протянул:

— Хичиго-о-о, спаси меня. Курить хочу, смотайся вниз, не сучься. В качестве мотивации могу сказать, что тебе кое-что передали, и оно лежит рядом с сигаретами в кармане моей кофты внизу.

Едва услышав это, Хичиго вскочил с кровати, и уже через секунду на лестнице раздавались его торопливые шаги, которые сменились громким топотом босых ног по паркету на первом этаже, а потом всё стихло. Куросаки раздосадованно цокнул и хотел было уже сам спуститься вниз, как вдруг в его лицо прилетела пачка сигарет, а брат остановился в дверном проёме, рассматривая что-то в руках.

— Кури, хули вылупился? — буркнул он, отворачиваясь под громкий смех близнеца. Отсмеявшись, снайпер наконец вдохнул поглубже в лёгкие дым и, почувствовав, как никотин заполняет каждую его клеточку, медленно выдохнул, глядя на причудливые узоры перед глазами. Хичиго выхватил сигарету и, сделав несколько затяжек, сел на край кровати.

— Мелкий, я скоро ухожу. Тебе Старик сказал что-нибудь?

— Завались, Куросаки. Ещё раз так назовёшь — придушу! — близнец глянул из-под белых ресниц тем взглядом, которым постоянно пытался испепелить брата, но Ичиго на это никогда не вёлся. — Тенса говорил, что у тебя будет какое-то длительное задание. А еще Зангетсу-старший сказал, что у меня будет задание с его сыном, так что оторвемся мы с ним по полной. Не тебе одному придётся попотеть. Деталей не знаем: куда, на сколько — Старик скажет позже. Но твоё задание… Ты уверен, что за него стоит браться? — Хичиго натянул майку и вопросительно уставился на брата. Куросаки кивнул ему на дверь, намекая, что на сборы у него осталось не так много времени.

— Прямой приказ от самой Верхушки. Всё просто: либо я генерал-майор, либо… труп, — Ичиго соскочил с кровати и, неловко почесав затылок, двинулся к лестнице. Шаги сзади были беззвучны. Близнец смотрел в спину брата немигающим взглядом пару секунд, после чего ухмыльнулся и хотел было сделать шаг, как вдруг снайпер как бы невзначай бросил: — И будь паинькой, приготовь что-нибудь по-быстрому поесть.

Ичиго буквально услышал, как тихо хрустнули костяшки на пальцах близнеца, как скрипнули его стиснутые зубы и как он тихо выругался на русском. Один Бог знает, как сильно бесился снайпер, кода его брат начинал что-то говорить по-русски: звуки в этом языке звучали слишком жестко, твердо, придавая и без того грозному близнецу еще большую злость. Сам же Хичиго избавиться от этой привычки не мог (или не хотел): после стольких лет, проведенных в лётной академии в Москве, он едва ли мог без запинки разговаривать на японском, особенно когда спустя долгое время вернулся на родину.

Пока Ичиго пытался безуспешно согнать с лица и тела остатки скудного сна, Хичиго уже вовсю орудовал на кухне, под нос проклиная брата. Не сказать, что их отношения были напряженными или натянутыми… Хичиго просто ухмылялся и всегда желал близнецу _«не сдохнуть на задании»_ , за что получал тычок в рёбра и средний палец в ответ. Это работало и в обратную сторону: снайпер бросал в лицо близнеца пачку сигарет и желал, чтобы ему не пришлось закуривать от пожара в двигателе истребителя, на что Хичиго посылал его к черту и обещал по приезде выбить всю дурь. Кажется, им обоим нравилась эта традиция.

Перед Ичиго опустилась тарелка с омлетом и кружка кофе, а раздражённое _«жри, не подавись»_ могло считаться обыденным «приятного аппетита». Тем не менее Куросаки кивнул в знак благодарности и начал вяло ковыряться в тарелке. Аппетита совсем не было — все мысли были заняты предстоящей миссией. Черт, подумал Ичиго, он ведь даже не составил список орудия, которое надо будет взять с собой. Нужно было срочно впихивать в себя остатки еды и спускаться в оружейную.

Их отвлёк резко зазвонивший мобильник Хичиго, чья вибрация заставила дрожать в воздухе, кажется, каждую молекулу. На дисплее высветилось: «Урахара». Ичиго вскинул вопросительный взгляд на брата и, дождавшись кивка, нажал на прием вызова.

— Да, Урахара-сан, это Ичиго, — протараторил парень в трубку. На том конце провода тихо засмеялись, и Куросаки буквально представил, как мужчина улыбается, а мелкие морщинки расползаются вокруг его серых глаз. Ичиго прикрыл глаза. Он всегда любовался этими морщинками, ведь они так шли мужчине, украшая его лицо и подчеркивая глубокий и задумчивый взгляд, который был твердым и иногда даже тяжелым, но порой, когда Киске ненадолго выпадал из реальности, в его глазах было столько отчаяния и боли, что создавалось впечатление, будто ему давно не сорок четыре. Он всегда смотрел так, словно он уже старик, словно он ощутил все тяготы жизни и прошел несколько войн. Урахара кашлянул в трубку и, чертыхнувшись, проговорил:

— Мобильники придумали умные люди для таких как ты, Куросаки-сан, чтобы я мог звонить напрямую тебе, а не тревожить твоего брата, — занудно протянул мужчина, на что Ичиго закатил глаза, вливая в себя остатки кофе. — Я заеду за тобой в половину девятого, будь готов к этому времени, договорились? Брат рядом? Дай ему трубку.

Куросаки послушно передал телефон близнецу и, закинув посуду в раковину, побежал наверх, в комнату. Он кое-как отыскал привычные для заданий штаны и стандартную кофту, захватил портфель и небольшую набедренную сумку и наконец глянул на время. Оставалось совсем немного. Ичиго резко остановился и уставился на свалившееся одеяло. Черт, он же должен вернуться с задания уже не один, поэтому, взяв чистый комплект белья, парень поспешил в соседнюю комнату, чтобы там кинуть его на застеленную кровать.

Отлично. Ичиго проверил телефон, зажигалку, оглянулся и, кивнув самому себе, спустился по лестнице, свернув вправо около первого этажа. Неприметная дверь отворилась с тихим скрипом, являя взору ещё одну лестницу, уводящую вниз. Оружейная комната встретила его запахом смазки и пороха.

От длинного металлического стола, в некоторых местах уже изрядно покрытого царапинами, отражались свисавшие с потолка лампочки. Ичиго двинулся к ряду ящиков и, отыскав нужный ему, присел на корточки, придирчиво разглядывая специальные крепления, на которых были установлены пистолеты. Beretta уже лежала наготове: начищенная, смазанная, подготовленная — несколько запасных магазинов уже заранее были припасены и неприметной коробочке. Ичиго проверил всё ещё раз, поставил пистолет на предохранитель и убрал в кобуру — так спокойнее.

Следующий стеллаж был накрыт темной тканью, которая через пару секунд оказалась на столе. Винтовки свежо поблёскивали стволами. Сила или дальность? Ичиго прикрыл глаза. По его расчетам, дальше, чем на шестьсот метров они уходить не будут, тогда стоит ли рисковать и брать с собой тяжелую винтовку или лучше положиться на старую добрую Accuracy International?

На её разбор ушло меньше минуты, и когда она была наконец упакована в футляр, парень быстро убрал всё на место, нервно отметил, что он почти опаздывает, и стал собирать оставшееся оборудование: рации, специальные часы с экраном для отображения карты, несколько дымовых шашек, гарнитура и инъектор с дозой обезболивающего.

— Готово, — проговорил парень, закидывая на спину футляр и пристёгивая набедренную сумку. Выйдя из оружейной и закрыв дверь, Ичиго уже приготовился сделать шаг на лестницу, как вдруг на него сбоку налетело тяжелое тело, едва не впечатывая тяжелый кулак в правую скулу, однако Куросаки успел увернуться и сделать выпад, чтобы уловить момент разворота оппонента и едва не ударить его ногой в район печени. Голень была взята в захват крепкими пальцами, и Ичиго сразу же узнал в этом действии одного главу лаборатории. — Урахара-сан, и как это понимать?!

— Я устал тебя ждать на кухне, вот и решил тут постоять, — мужчина тряхнул головой и громко засмеялся. От глаз до самых висков протянулась тоненькая паутинка морщин. Ичиго даже не стал противиться желанию дотронуться до них, но едва его палец коснулся кожи мужчины, его руку резко перехватили, пользуясь моментом и притягивая к себе. Нос мужчины зарылся в рыжие волосы, а его руки крепко обхватили парня и прижали к широкой груди. Куросаки молился, чтобы его рёбра не хрустнули.

— Урахара-сан… — страдальчески выдавил из себя Ичиго, тем не менее чувствуя на своём лице улыбку. — Ты меня задушишь.

Киске громко засмеялся и послушно ослабил хватку, напоследок ероша волосы парня, а затем двинулся вверх по лестнице, что-то увлеченно рассказывая застывшему внизу снайперу. Ичиго чувствовал, что внутри начинало разрастаться волнение. Тц, этого ещё не хватало. Он быстро последовал за мужчиной, и едва они поднялись, их уже встречал близнец Куросаки.

Хичиго стоял и, опираясь руками на подоконник, смотрел в окно на то, как рассвет окрашивал небо в розовый и оранжевый цвета. Стоило ему обернуться, парень увидел, что в его хмуром взгляде отражается то же самое зарождающееся волнение, что и у самого Ичиго. Киске подошел к летчику и мягко улыбнулся. Его большая ладонь легла на белые волосы и, потрепав их, так и осталась там. Хичиго исподлобья глянул на мужчину, но не сказал ни слова, однако взгляд его заметно потеплел.

— Все, Хичи, мы ушли! Береги Тенсу, — хихикнул Урахара и многозначительно подвигал бровями, за что получил болезненный тычок в рёбра. — Ладно, ладно, я шучу! Но правда, нам Зангетсу всем голову открутит, если с сыном что случится.

— Идем, Урахара, — сказала Ичиго. Уже около самой двери, едва парень положил руку на ручку и опустил её, он почувствовал прожигающий взгляд на спине. Хичиго медленно направлялся в его сторону. В его руках что-то блеснуло, и когда он подошёл впритык и сунул что-то в карман кофты, Ичиго улыбнулся — черт, он чуть было не забыл пачку сигарет.

— Постарайся там не сдохнуть.

Ичиго с той же улыбкой прикрыл глаза, привычно послал близнеца к черту, поднимая в воздух средний палец, и удалился с Урахарой, тихо прикрывая дверь. Мужчина стоял на крыльце и судорожно хлопал себя по карманам. В губах была зажата сигарета. Он посмотрел на парня и жалобным голосом спросил:

— Ичиго, зажигалочка есть? Или спички? Хоть что-нибудь, я почти неделю не курил, и если я в ближайшее время этого не сделаю, я постепенно превращусь в профессора Маюри, — тараторил он, крутя головой и все же надеясь найти источник огня. От того его светлые волосы вечно попадали на лицо, из-за чего он отфыркивался. Огонёк появился перед глазами так внезапно, что серые глаза на секунду сузились, а тело замерло, как при угрозе, но мужчина быстро расслабился и благодарно прикрыл глаза, а потом, затянувшись, посмотрел на старенькую зиппо и засмеялся. — Господи, ты ещё хранишь её?

— Мне нравится, — разведя руками, сказал Ичиго и сел в синюю Audi Q7. Мужчина завел мотор, и уже через минуту они уезжали прочь.

Одного из близнецов Куросаки ждало сложное задание и большое приключение. Но он ещё не подозревал, насколько огромным это приключение окажется. И какие последствия оно за собой понесет…


	4. Be There.

_**Плейлист к главе [1]:  
1) Seafret — Be There  
2) BROODS — Coattails  
3) Renegade Five — Lost Without Your Love  
4) Mallory Knox — Oceans  
5) The Stanley Blacks — Glow  
** _

***

_**04.05.2015  
08:50** _

Как только Ичиго сел в машину, по спине прошла неприятная дрожь. Это ощущение было похоже на мерзкое насекомое, которое ползёт по коже, перебирая маленькими и колючими лапками. Это казалось настолько реальным, что парень даже встрепенулся и поправил воротник кофты. _Это всё от нервов, определенно, это они всему виной!_ Ичиго сидел на сиденье, обняв портфель и футляр, и смотрел на проплывающие деревья, дома и магазины, и от волнения даже забыл пристегнуться.

Ехать им предстояло примерно десять минут, а потом нужно было встретиться с Ишидой и Заэлем. Парень знал, что на само задание он пойдет вдвоем с Урю. Снова два снайпера. Снова сложное и важное задание. Закусив губу, Ичиго нахмурился. Между бровей образовалась глубокая складка. Надо было срочно отогнать эти мысли и воспоминания шестилетней давности, которые как всегда лезли в голову в самый неподходящий момент. Он тряхнул головой и сильнее сжал портфель, ерзая на сиденье; его рука потянулась вниз, шаря кистью в поисках рычага для фиксации ремня. Наконец, он рассеянно пристегнулся и снова уставился в окно. Ремень безопасности неприятно сдавливал грудь, а кобура с пистолетом сейчас больно врезалась прямо в ребра. Было неудобно, неуютно, странно…

— Куросаки-сан, всё в порядке? Сидишь, места себе не находишь. Что случилось? — мужчина мягко переключил передачу и посмотрел на парня. Не сказать, что Урахара не волновался за парня: конечно, он понимал, что снайпер со всем справится; он знал масштаб его сил как никто другой и был уверен в успехе. Иначе и быть не могло. Однако, несмотря на всю ту уверенность, которую мужчина сейчас испытывал, в его груди таился страх. Кто знает, что может произойти. Ему приходилось слишком много раз видеть перед глазами окровавленное лицо и руки, слышать едва различимый голос парня и молиться всем богам, чтобы он поскорее поправился.

— Нет, Урахара-сан, всё хорошо, я в норме, — отстранено проговорил снайпер и натянуто улыбнулся. Его взгляд казался немного уставшим и отрешенным, были видны синяки под глазами, а веки неумолимо пытались сомкнуться, однако Ичиго этого не допускал. Полночи он провел, узнавая подробности задания, а рано утром его разбудил брат, не давая нормально поспать. Сейчас Куросаки даже окно немного приоткрыл, впуская свежий и теплый ветерок, который приятно холодил кожу, заставляя жмуриться от удовольствия. Рыжие волосы растрепались, попадая на лицо, и парень блаженно улыбнулся. Он, правда, был в норме… Хотя кому он врет?! Мужчина ведь знает его как свои пять пальцев, и любые перемены настроения, взгляда или интонации голоса уже могли многое сказать ему. Серые глаза главы лаборатории быстро скользнули по лицу снайпера, и снова низкий и дружелюбный голос спросил:

— Волнуешься что ли? — Киске смотрел на дорогу, лишь изредка поворачивая голову в сторону парня и дожидаясь ответа. Тот медлил. Пальцы сильнее сжимали футляр, а взгляд метался из стороны в сторону. Признавать это не хотелось, но ведь Урахара и так всё знает. Он всегда всё знает. — Волнуешься. Ну и дела, Куросаки-сан!

— И ничего я не волнуюсь! Я всего лишь настроен, блядь, не сдохнуть. И не завалить все к херам, что в моем случае одно и то же. Я просто не хочу облажаться перед главнокомандующим. И перед Стариком, и… перед тобой. Не хочу, чтобы ты мой труп видел. Хотя… каким ты меня только не видел. Думаю, вид трупа тебя не удивит, я прав? — бровь парня медленно поползла вверх, а губы скривились в легкой усмешке. Это была абсолютная правда: Урахара видел его в каждом состоянии, в котором только может быть человек. Ичиго напивался вдрызг и заваливался к нему домой; Киске видел его и в теплом тулупе с лисьей шапкой на голове, и абсолютно голого. Он видел его даже в бреду после ранений; Киске был тем человеком, кто обрабатывал все раны снайпера, начиная от проникающих пулевых и заканчивая глубокими порезами. Урахара многое видел и многое делал для него. И Ичиго помнил почти всё.

— Ты больно много ругаешься. И я замечаю за тобой такое только в… деликатной ситуации или во время волнения. Это что, как-то связано? — мужчина хихикнул, и от этого низкого смешка у Куросаки по рукам пошли мурашки. Он понимал и помнил, что именно имел в виду Киске. Перед глазами замаячила весьма смущающая картина. Куросаки поспешно отогнал от себя не особо приличные воспоминания и, заерзав на сиденье, четко проговорил:

— Если ты о том, что я иногда матерюсь, то это помогает мне справиться с волнением. В данной ситуации — это наиболее приемлемый вариант.

— Хм, ну, я знаю еще как минимум несколько способов успокоения… И один из них с братцем ты сегодня уже опробовал, — Урахара засмеялся, и для себя Куросаки отметил, что снова любуется этими расползающимися морщинками вокруг глаз. — Я могу показать еще несколько…

— О, в таком случае я тоже знаю один. Называется «иди-ка к черту, Урахара-сан», — снайпер закатил глаза, видя, как Киске заливается смехом. Однако он непроизвольно улыбнулся сам, когда мужчина, переместив руку с рычага переключения передач, мягко погладил его по ноге. Ладонь начала массировать коленку, после чего пальцы Урахары медленно поползли вверх, но так и остановилась возле футляра, в котором лежала винтовка. — Ты на что-то намекаешь или мне кажется? Мы почти приехали.

И правда, за окном уже виднелись ничем не приметные серые здания заднего внешнего корпуса базы. Киске остановил машину недалеко от шлагбаума. Заглушив двигатель, мужчина поставил Audi на передачу и глянул на часы. Оставалось еще семь минут до их встречи с остальными. Выйдя из салона автомобиля, Ичиго бережно положил на сидение футляр, там же оставляя и набедренную сумку. Захлопнул дверь и, облокотившись на капот, стал ждать, когда выйдет мужчина. Тот, окинув восхищенным взглядом сидевшего парня в форме, приблизился к нему. Стройная и подтянутая фигура Куросаки выглядела очень впечатляюще. Особенно в такой вальяжной позе. По лицу парня пробежалась дьявольски-довольная ухмылка, стоило только генерал-полковнику встать напротив. Чуть разведя колени в стороны, снайпер приподнял бровь, а вместе с тем и уголок губ, как бы спрашивая, что мужчина станет делать и как ответит на это. Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать:

— Ах ты паршивец! — возмутился Киске, а по лицу скользнула такая родная усмешка. Ичиго закусил губу от того, как мужчина это произнес. Мужчина подошел вплотную к снайперу, руками облокачиваясь на крышку капота позади парня, а затем переместились на крепкие мышцы рук, массируя и разминая застоявшееся напряжение.

— Я? Паршивец?! — тихо выдохнул Ичиго, прикрывая глаза. — Ну да, я такой.

Ичиго вдруг осознал маршрут рук мужчины, снова засмеялся и уткнулся лбом в плечо. Его всегда успокаивал запах Урахары, помогал сосредоточиться и не думать о плохом. В это время кисть Киске нашла то, что искала, и, выудив из нагрудного кармана парня зиппо, достала сигарету. Ичиго, в отличие от Урахары, не курил такие крепкие; они с братом предпочитали классику. Закрыв глаза, мужчина блаженно втянул в себя никотин, щурясь от яркого солнца, которое отражалось от полированного капота машины, где сидел парень. Про себя Киске отметил, что сейчас, вот так сидя на машине и смотря на него такими ясными янтарными глазами, Куросаки был прекрасен. Поэтому, усмехнувшись, Урахара наклонился к снайперу и, носом проведя по уху, низко и четко проговорил:

— Если бы ты только знал, как потрясающе ты смотришься на капоте в форме.

— Думаю, без нее буду еще лучше, — тем же тоном произнёс Иичиго и, стоило ему услышать, как прерывисто выдохнул мужчина, и увидеть, как его дернуло от одной мысли о том, как это смотрелось бы, он расхохотался. Тихо ругнувшись, мужчина одним точным движением отправил бычок в полет и выжидающе уставился на снайпера, как бы прося объяснения. На что тот, только пожал плечами, обескураживающее улыбнулся и пролепетал. — Ну, ты еще скажи, что я плохо смотрюсь без одежды. Раньше не жаловался.

Засмеяться его заставил легкий удар по плечу и беззлобное: «Ну, засранец, еще и дразнит!». Взгляд опустился на часы. Нужно было выдвигаться. Дважды стукнув себя по запястью, Ичиго намекнул на время и, несильно оттолкнув мужчину от себя, слез с капота. Открыв дверцу машины, Куросаки взял винтовку и портфель и замер. Его снова охватило волнение.

— Ну, идем? — Урахара взял большой кожаный кейс с заднего сидения и посмотрел на парня. Тот кивнул, делая шаг вперед, но замер на месте, дожидаясь, когда мужчина его догонит. Тот остановился рядом и посмотрел снайперу в глаза. — Ты справишься.

Ичиго благодарно улыбнулся и поспешил вперед. Их уже ждали. Урю стоял около двери главного входа, сосредоточенно смотря куда-то вдаль и перебирая в руках деревянные четки. Его губы беззвучно двигались. Левая рука иногда поправляла сползавшие на нос очки, которые он всегда брал на задание; по обыденности прядь из-за правого уха так и норовила выбиться и выпасть из общей картины, однако до этого дело так и не доходило. Взгляд темно-синих глаз был сосредоточен и устремлен в неизвестность. Однако стоило Ишиде только услышать негромкие шаги и тихий разговор, как он тут же отвлекся и убрал четки за спину, но перебирать их не перестал. Рядом с ним стоял мужчина лет тридцати и с интересом наблюдал за Ишидой. Его розовые волосы были зачесаны назад и доставали ему до плеч. Мужчина был тоже в очках, только оправа у них была странная: довольно толстая, она была сделана будто из кости.

Ичиго был близко знаком с обладателем ярких волос, ведь почти всегда Заэль помогал ему с гаджетами и различной техникой, хотя характер у него был похуже, чем у Хичиго. Куросаки никогда бы и не подумал, что Заэлю было за тридцать, не знай он его так давно. Он мог дурачиться с людьми, отпускать шутки в их адрес, а мог хладнокровно голыми руками сломать шею своему врагу, если ему выпадала честь выполнять задание на месте, а не как сегодня, помогая за десятки километров. Сейчас ему предстояло сидеть вместе с Киске около главного компьютера и связываться с Урю и Куросаки, оповещая тех о расположении врагов. Урахара с насмешкой смотрел на второго снайпера, который по-прежнему стоял и, перебирая каждое звено на четках, беззвучно что-то шептал.

— Слушай, Ишида, всех ты никогда не отмолишь, — вздохнул Ичиго, поднимая на него свой уставший взгляд. Это, видимо, было уже хроническим; о себе давало знать всё: недосыпы, нервы и довольно долгое отсутствие нормального и полноценного секса. — Можешь не пытаться, всё равно всей базой в одном котле вариться будем.

— Тебя забыл спросить, Куросаки, — Ишида спрятал четки в карман светлой кофты. На груди блеснул небольшой крестик на аккуратной серебряной цепочке, который он никогда не прятал, говоря, что тихое звяканье хорошо успокаивает. И Ичиго мог его понять, ведь у него на шее висели жетоны, которые он хранил еще со времен академии. Он всегда носил их и не снимал, ведь кто знает, что может произойти. Так хоть по ним смогут опознать. — За себя бы боялся.

В этот момент молчавший Заэль поправил очки и, подойдя к Урахаре, проговорил:

— Это, конечно, не входило в мои обязанности и я бы лучше послал вас к черту, но сегодня ночью в мою гениальную голову пришла не менее гениальная мысль. Теперь ты меня не переплюнешь, Урахара-сан, — и после этих слов он достал из своей сумки маленькую камеру. Она была похожа на квадрокоптер, только по размерам намного меньше: бесшумная и незаметная, насколько мог понять Куросаки со своим знанием техники. Киске явно понравилась работа Заэля, и они начали громко обсуждать это устройство, его качества и подобную, вовсе не интересную для парня тему. Куросаки смотрел на Ишиду и думал, что сегодня будет хороший и теплый день — в очках парня отражалось яркое восходящее солнце.

— Ну что, готовы? — с мягкой улыбкой спросил Урахара, приближаясь к снайперам. Ичиго кивнул и, посмотрев на хмурого Урю, вопросительно поднял бровь. Тот тоже заторможено опустил голову, но от Куросаки не укрылся его озадаченный взгляд. Когда Заэль подозвал к себе обоих парней, Куросаки заметил в его руке небольшой наушник и микрофон. В этот раз он был чуть меньше и с вакуумной насадкой, что не могло не радовать парня, ведь его предыдущий наушник так и норовил вывалиться из уха. — Они будут намного удобнее и практичнее. А учитывая местность, в которой вам придется работать, это вообще находка. Кстати, о местности, вы с картой уже ознакомились, верно? Славно, мне нужно будет вам показать еще кое-что… Вот.

Его палец с плоским ногтем указал на фотографию, которую он достал из своего кейса. Ичиго взял ее в руку и, жестом подозвав Урю к себе, уставился на нее. На фото было изображено здание; судя по обшарпанным стенам, на которых всюду были потеки не то от краски, не то от еще чего-то, оно было заброшенным. Мох покрывал некоторые места на крыше, кое-где свисая и закрывая дыры в стенах. В оконных рамах не было стекол, что очень радовало, ведь звук разбивающегося стекла мог выдать их с Ишидой раньше времени. На обратной стороне фотографии была схема здания и красные точки. Это места, где лучше парням не стоять, а то прихлопнут и глазом не моргнут. А зеленой точкой был обозначен и сам Объект. Если верить чертежу, то мужчина находился на втором этаже в самом труднодоступном месте. Ичиго был достаточно опытным снайпером и понимал, насколько этот Объект важен и для них, и для тех, у кого он в заложниках. Поэтому охраны там будет много.

— Ну, в целом понятно. Главное уйти оттуда с более-менее живым заложником. А там уж Унохана его откачает. Да она его с того света достанет, — усмехнулся Куросаки и на секунду затих. Тряхнув головой, парень посмотрел в серые спокойные глаза Урахары. Тот стоял и держал в руках наушник и провод с приемником. Кроме этого в его левой руке лежал какой-то небольшой кусок ткани, больше похожий на… — Это же…

— Да, я решил их все же захватить сегодня. Чувствую, что понадобятся, — морщинки снова расползлись вокруг его глаз.

В этой небольшой сумке находились метательные ножи, на которых Ичиго когда-то очень давно учился азам снайперского мастерства. Киске хранил их до сих пор и совсем редко давал их парню на задание. Закрепив на своей правой ноге шесть ножей, Ичиго выпрямился и развел руки в стороны. Блондин начал крепить микрофон около его рта, а провод пришлось спрятать под одежду. Последовав их примеру, Заэль нехотя проделал те же манипуляции с телом Ишиды. Иссиня-черные волосы парня всегда удивляли Гранца, хотя его розовые волосы, по его уверению, были побочным эффектом близкого знакомства с химией в детстве.

Когда они проверили связь, убедились, что сигнал не пропадет, сверили часы и проверили снаряжение, Куросаки выдохнул. Он по-прежнему волновался; у него в груди было странное чувство беспокойства, он не мог понять, откуда оно взялось и почему он это чувствует. Теплая и сильная рука Киске мягко легла на плечо снайпера поверх ремня портфеля, а сам мужчина проговорил:

— Все будет хорошо, — и, как он обычно это и делал все годы, что Ичиго себя помнил, Урахара коснулся своими обветренными губами лба Куросаки, осторожно обнимая. Тяжело вздохнув, парень ответил на объятья и, попрощавшись с Заэлем, пошел в сторону ожидавшей их машины. Урю тоже попрощался с мужчинами и двинулся вслед за Куросаки.

Путь им предстоял долгий, не меньше часа езды по бездорожью, а оттуда еще и пешком километра два как минимум. И зачем только нужно было пихать Объект в такую жопу мира? Этого не мог понять ни Ичиго, ни его напарник. Оба сели на задние сидения автомобиля, давая знак водителю, и уставились в окна. Солнце начинало уже потихоньку припекать, однако в том месте, где им предстояло работать, погода обещала быть облачной и прохладной.

***

_**09:46** _  
Первая часть пути прошла в молчании, ни один из снайперов не смел нарушить тишину, это было негласное правило: все разговоры лучше было начинать после спокойного молчания. И пускай перед самим заданием у них в голове будут крутиться мысли о разговоре. Главное выговориться. Вот и Ичиго сейчас понимал, что стоит обо всём расспросить напарника. Во-первых, Урю он знает далеко не первый год, поэтому он даже догадывается, в чем проблема. Во-вторых, Куросаки старше по званию, а значит, он сейчас здесь главный, и ему нужно выяснить причину рассеянности своего подчиненного; хотя Ичиго никогда не любил «чином козырять». А в-третьих, полковник и правда беспокоился за Ишиду; вид у того сейчас был подавленным.

— Отец? — тихо спросил Ичиго, двигаясь на сиденье ближе к снайперу. Он не хотел, чтобы лишние уши их слышали, хотя водителю было абсолютно всё равно на сидевших сзади парней. Он сосредоточился на дороге и смотрел в карту: потрёпанную от времени и с множеством пометок. Видимо, этот мужчина через многое прошел.

— В точку, — Урю устало снял очки и потёр глаза. Сказывались ночные вылазки, которые ему поручало начальство в последнее время. — Уже столько лет прошло, а он до сих пор не может смириться с тем, что работу я не собираюсь бросать. Вчера снова… Не важно.

— Нет уж, Урю, ты же сам знаешь, — Куросаки мотнул головой и уставился на парня, — лучше рассказать. Ты сам не свой сидишь; что-то серьезное?

— Куросаки, я не хочу рассказывать об этом. Хоть ты мне мозг не выноси, а, — тяжело выдохнув, Ишида откинул голову назад. Но взгляд, которым его сверлил второй снайпер, всё же вынудил парня закатить глаза и скривить губы. — Видит Бог, только потому что ты старше по званию… Всю историю ты и так знаешь. Он ещё со времен школы был против моей карьеры военного, а тем более снайпера. Но это уже не важно; мы тысячу раз с ним из-за этого ссорились. Но неделю назад… Он снова начал этот разговор, но теперь у него другой аргумент. Отец рассказал, что сам начинал как военный, но потом их часть расформировали, и он, молодой рядовой, остался ни с чем, у него забрали всё: квартиру, все сбережения и так далее… И семью тоже. Во всём виноваты военные. Я каждый раз слушаю это и не могу, мне хочется развернуться и уйти, но это непозволительно. Он мой отец, и я должен уважать его мнение. Как я могу это делать, если он заставляет меня бросить военное дело?! Я точно скоро не выдержу.

— Я так понимаю, никакие уговоры на него не действуют, — Ичиго почесал нос. — Тут остаётся только одно: стой на своём. Впрочем, выбор за тобой, но я бы на твоём месте всё продумал, может, сходил к психологу, а потом поговори с ним.

— Психолог… — задумчиво произнес брюнет, сунув в рот кончик заушника очков. — Звучит как херь собачья, но иного выбора, кажется, не остаётся?

Дернув уголком губы, Куросаки кивнул ему и вернулся на своё место. Ну вот, одной проблемой меньше. Теперь и напряженность, что до этого витала в машине, куда-то улетучилась. Тихо вздохнув, парень устремил свой взгляд в окно. Мимо с большой скоростью проносились деревья. Ичиго всегда нравилось смотреть, как вместе с местностью меняется природа. Когда-то давно Ичиго летал в Россию — навестить брата. И там, когда они были в долгой поездке, он всегда смотрел в окно и поражался тому, насколько живописна была эта страна. Он помнил как сейчас: вот он, еще совсем маленький, одиннадцатилетний мальчишка, держа за руку высокого Урахару, быстро шагает вперед, ведет его по какому-то лугу или поляне и расспрашивает про деревья. И всё так хорошо, светло и невинно. Вот это было по-настоящему доброе и чистое время. И об этом он вспомнит…

Об этом Куросаки ещё точно вспомнит, не раз вспомнит, когда будет сидеть у Киске дома за столом, держа дрожащей рукой бокал виски. Они ещё не раз вспомнят то время, когда все были счастливы, когда Ичиго резвился со своими сестренками и отцом, а Урахара частенько заглядывал к ним домой. А потом парень тяжело вздохнет, осушит разом весь бокал и горько выдохнет. Сидящий напротив него мужчина опустит взгляд в пол и, произнеся своё извечное в такие моменты «столько времени прошло, а до сих пор не верю», тоже выпьет. И будут они сидеть в звенящей тишине, слушая, как тикают настенные часы и как лают за окном собаки.

Сейчас в мыслях должно быть только задание. Поэтому, достав из кармана кофты фотографию со схемой, парень углубился в детальное изучение. Теперь он заметил, что на балконах некоторых этажей росли какие-то кустарники. По-видимому, это здание давно не использовалось. Ичиго знал это место, ведь ему однажды приходилось уже здесь работать. Правда, лет так семь назад, когда у него был напарник. Живой напарник. Парень знал одно место, откуда открывался прекрасный обзор; были подозрения, что вокруг здания будет разгуливать вооруженная охрана. И если их вдруг заметят, то будет время переместиться в небольшом ущелье. Хотя Куросаки искренне надеялся, что сегодня всё пройдет гладко. Но настойчивое чувство приближающегося пиздеца упорно дышало ему в затылок.

Ишида сидел рядом и тоже смотрел на фотографию. Его тонкий палец с ухоженным ногтем ткнул в самый низ здания, и брюнет спросил:

— Я знаю, ты бывал уже здесь. Под зданием есть небольшой обваленный участок; ты знаешь, что там? — поправив очки, парень придвинулся ближе и, сдвинув брови, начал всматриваться в фото.

— Да, там что-то вроде подвала. Место не самое приятное, потому что там сыро и холодно. Приходилось там в засаде сидеть. А когда мы вернулись, то оба болели недели две, наверное. Так что, надеюсь, туда мы не попадем, — Ичиго натянуто улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Слишком многое напоминало ему здесь о бывшем напарнике. Слишком многое было здесь до боли и до дрожи в руках знакомо. Он уже однажды видел это место, они ездили этой дорогой. И она врезалась Ичиго в память слишком сильно, чтобы покидать голову снайпера.

Больше вопросов Ишида не задавал. Он просто молча кивнул и жестом попросил фотографию. Куросаки послушно её отдал и пытался отвлечься от преследовавших воспоминаний. Он вертел головой в разные стороны, закрывал глаза ладонями и прерывисто дышал. И старался не думать. Или петь в голове песню. Делать всё, _лишь бы не вспоминать это_. Высунув голову в окно, снайпер тихо, но крепко выругался. Ветер холодил мысли, и только сейчас парень заметил, что темные тучи затянули небо, не давая жаркому солнцу палить во всю силу. Было довольно прохладно, и казалось, что вот-вот начнется дождь. Но по прогнозу погоды его не обещали, и Ичиго был относительно спокоен за это.

Потихоньку за окном сменился пейзаж. Лес начал редеть, а все растения будто бы куда-то делись. Стали виднеться старые здания, кое-где поросшие мхом. Среди всего этого «ансамбля» наиболее выделялся старый отель, который до сих пор принимал клиентов. Хотя это место не так часто посещали люди, но те, кто всё же решался на это, без проблем снимали дешевые номера в почти заброшенном здании. Он находился не особо далеко от того места, где держали Объект. Однако так просто нельзя было туда попасть; их могли заметить раньше времени. Поэтому водитель, шикнув парням, что скоро они будут на месте, стал объезжать весь комплекс по проселочной дороге. Снайперы приготовились выдвигаться. Ичиго сунул руку в карман и, нащупав приемник сигнала, нажал на включение микрофона. В ухе послышался треск, и парень поёжился. А потом, услышав родной и мягкий голос Киске, улыбнулся, облегченно выдыхая. Его всегда успокаивал голос мужчины.

— Уже приехали? — Урахара кашлянул, а затем сказал, тихо посмеиваясь. — Ичиго, как только вы будете на месте, сообщи об этом последнему участнику задания. Это твоя обязанность, сам знаешь.

— Я помню, помню, — Ичиго, кряхтя, вылез из машины и, взяв с собой футляр с винтовкой, закинул на плечо лямку портфеля. Предстояло пройти по зарослям около двух километров. — Отключаюсь. Если что появится, то говори. Заэль просмотрел местность?

— Да, он сейчас всё Ишиде говорит. Ничего не изменилось с нашего последнего просмотра. И, Ичиго, — начал Киске, но на секунду замолчал; он как будто подбирал слова; Куросаки не торопил его, — прошу тебя, будь осторожен. Я себе не прощу твои ранения. Пожалуйста, не рискуй.

— Урахара-сан, ты же знаешь меня, — от таких слов у парня на душе даже потеплело. Он улыбнулся и тихо проговорил, прикрывая рот рукой. — Если меня ранят, то не смертельно.

На это мужчина только тихо засмеялся, ворча себе что-то под нос про то, что Ичиго паршивец и никогда его не слушает. Улыбнувшись, Куросаки поспешил к уже ожидавшему его Урю. Тот стоял и подпирал какое-то одинокое дерево, глядя на парня. В руках брюнет держал фотографию здания и карандаш; видимо, Заэль сказал ему что-то отметить, и сейчас нужно было об этом поведать Ичиго.

— Итак, в целом, ничего не изменилось. Заэль уже настроил наши мини-карты на часах, и всё начнет отображаться, когда мы подберемся к зданию метров на семьсот. Объект там же, и, по словам Гранца, он не в лучшем состоянии. Он просканировал здание тепловизором: его держат в кладовке на втором этаже. В этом разберемся чуть позже. Само здание охраняют настолько хорошо, что вооруженные охранники стоят уже около забора, и даже метрах в трёхстах от здания. И ходят во дворах, а заодно в небольшом лесу. Наша миссия: вытащить его оттуда и привезти. Водитель сказал, что будет ждать нас в лесу, мы по GPS найдем его, — лицо Урю во время рассказа даже не изменилось. Однако пальцы его заметно подрагивали, выдавая волнение парня.

Ичиго улыбнулся уголком губ и посмотрел в темно-синие глаза. Этот взгляд Ишида знал. _«Не беспокойся»,_ — говорили глаза. _«Все будет в полном порядке, можешь быть в этом уверен»,_ — показывала поза. _«Ты знаешь, что делать. От нас зависит всё»,_ — лицо Куросаки выражало именно это. На удивление лёгкая рука легла на плечо Урю, немного встряхивая.

— Справимся, — коротко сказал рыжеволосый парень. Зрительный контакт продолжался всего несколько секунд, после чего снайпер, сжав на плече Урю пальцы, тихо сказал, включая микрофон. — Выдвигаемся.

— Ичиго, а как же Ши… — начал было Урю, но Куросаки, взмахнул рукой, показывая, что помнит, и выудил из нагрудного кармана мобильник. Парень долго искал номер и, наконец найдя, торжественно нажал на кнопку вызова. Послышались гудки, а после этого низкое и безразличное: «Слушаю».

— Эй, Мышь. Тут для тебя работенка скоро появится. Координаты у Заэля. Жду тебя, — усмехнувшись, Куросаки положил трубку, зная, что мужчина все равно ему не ответит. — А вот теперь точно выдвигаемся!


	5. The Wrong Side Of Heaven

_**  
Плейлист к главе:  
1) Five Finger Death Punch — The Wrong Side Of Heaven  
2) Asking Alexandria — Moving On  
3) Evil Not Alone — Лепестки  
4) Ends With A Bullet — Storm  
5) [AMATORY] — Унесенные Пеплом** _

**04.05.2015  
10:25**

Идти через лес оказалось не так просто, как предполагалось. Земля была сырой и постоянно хлюпала под ногами, грязь прилипала к подошве тяжелых ботинок. После прошедшего ночью дождя все ветки были упругими, поэтому, стоило их немного оттянуть назад, как они тут же больно хлестали по лицу. Ощущение было не самым приятным. Под ногами даже не хрустели палки, хотя это было явно плюсом для снайперов: так их не засекут. Каждого, кто учился военному делу, с самого начала обучали распознавать положение врага по звуку. И сейчас оба парня радовались тому, что вчера вечером и всю ночь шел несильный дождь.

Листва на деревьях была молодой и светло-зеленой; она приятно щекотала парням лицо, если ветки прикасались к нему. Но у них нет времени на мелкие радости, есть лишь миссия: сделать себе из веток, травы и листьев маскировочный костюм, чтобы их наверняка не увидели. Этот «ритуал» был неотъемлемой частью их работы. Он помогал слиться с окружавшей снайпера обстановкой, а учитывая то, сколько там обещает быть охраны, такой костюм был попросту жизненно необходим.

— Ичиго, — послышался в ухе голос Урахары. Снайпер вздрогнул, а потом стал слушать низкий и спокойный голос. Мужчина говорил мягко, размеренно, успокаивая парня. — Сейчас ваша задача — найти удачную позицию. Ты помнишь, где был в прошлый раз? Сейчас там кусты, это наиболее выгодный для вас вариант, поэтому идите туда же. Но будьте аккуратны. На три часа в пятистах метрах двое, стоят в зарослях. С воздуха их хорошо видно, а вот с земли вы их не сможете обнаружить. Лучше их обезвредить до того, как они вас засекут. Они без бронежилетов, поэтому действуйте. И спрячьте трупы.

— Эй, Урю, — шикнул он второму парню, который получал информацию от Гранца. Тот жестом попросил подождать и, дослушав, посмотрел на Куросаки. — На три часа, двое.

— Да, уже в курсе. Думаю, их стоит по-тихому убрать, без лишнего шума, — рука брюнета потянулась к поясу штанов, где висел его излюбленный клинок. Тонкая аристократичная кисть снайпера легла поверх чехла, чуть касаясь рукояти. — Ты взял свой?

— Обижаешь, — рыжеволосый парень расплылся в улыбке, а в глазах появился несвойственный ему огонёк, который можно было увидеть лишь у его брата-близнеца. Но в такие моменты, когда речь заходила о любимом оружии, Ичиго почти превращался в маньяка.

Куросаки мягко погладил холодивший ногу чехол. Куросаки был от него без ума, ведь по форме тот напоминал легендарный кукри. Легендарным для Ичиго он был по одной простой причине: когда парень был маленьким, Урахара брал его с собой на работу в лабораторию, и там он впервые увидел _его_. И влюбился в него, по-настоящему влюбился. В его форму, в его легенду, в его заточку. И когда он стал уже достаточно взрослым, то смог-таки позволить себе настоящий кукри авторской работы. Это был его первый клинок.

— Славно. Тогда держим курс на восток, надо напасть со спины, одновременно, — начал брюнет и тут же замолчал. Не он здесь главный. Но наткнувшись на одобрительный взгляд Куросаки, продолжил. — Если они будут слишком далеко друг от друга, то нужно будет их в одно место привлечь. В любом случае, думаю, они услышат возню. Поэтому надо быть внимательными.

Кивнув в знак одобрения, Ичиго, ссутулившись, накинул на себя импровизированный костюм из веток и прочей растительности и, аккуратно ступая, пошел в сторону врагов. Ишида последовал за ним. Оба были предельно осторожны и старались идти беззвучно. К счастью, влажная земля позволяла это делать; под ногами не трескались сухие ветки и листья. Подняв руку вверх, Куросаки приказал остановиться. Он прислушался; закрыв глаза, он сосредоточился на том месте, где, предположительно, были враги. И не ошибся. Он услышал два тихих мужских голоса, о чем и оповестил Ишиду, жестом показывая направление и то, что он берет на себя того охранника, что стоял справа. Урю лишь кивнул, соглашаясь.

Дальше они двигались не сговариваясь. До врагов оставалось примерно сто метров, как вдруг рядом громко хрустнули ветви. Куросаки молниеносно достал из чехла свой «Брют» и кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону источника. Под его ногами проскакал небольшой и шустрый заяц, ломая задними лапами сухие ветви, которые лежали на земле уже долгое время. Тихо выдохнув, но клинок так и не убрав, парень пошел дальше. Однако не только они услышали этот звук. Те два охранника тоже обернулись на треск и, вынув из кобуры пистолеты, двинулись в сторону снайперов. Снова указав жестом на кусты, Куросаки приказал:

_«Прячемся в кустах, нападаем тогда, когда подойдут; мой тот, что больше»._

Ишида кивнул и начал ползти в заросли. Ичиго прикрывал его. Они практически сливались с этими кустами, что ненадолго отвлекло внимание охранников. Куросаки быстро дотронулся до плеча Ишиды, как бы говоря приготовиться. И как раз один из охранников, которого должен взять на себя Урю, отвернулся от кустов. А рослый мужчина, которого Ичиго взял на себя, недоверчиво посмотрел на них и проговорил:

— Эй, посмотри на куст, он странный какой-то, — и только он успел договорить это, как Куросаки сжал плечо Ишиды, намекая, что надо нападать. Шикнув тому «погнали», он резко выпрыгнул из кустов, вонзая клинок точно в левое легкое жертвы. Он прошел насквозь, ломая вслед за собой ребра; Ичиго воспользовался тем, что выпрыгнул, позволяя всей силе удара перейти в правую руку. Он по инерции подался вперед, зажимая рот мужчине ладонью и смотря тому прямо в глаза.

Однажды, когда они с братом лежали после последнего совместного задания в каком-то лесу, когда первый истребитель Хичиго был подбит вместе с братьями, когда они оба чуть не умерли, Хичиго сказал ему кое-что. Они лежали на сырой и холодной земле, с остервенением целовались, дрожащими руками снимали с себя перепачканную в крови одежду, они услышали, как кто-то шел в их сторону. И поняли, что это был их конец. Тогда Хичиго, голый по пояс, с большой кровоточащей раной на груди, вскочил на ноги и, схватив тот самый первый кукри Ичиго, набросился на врага. Он убил его, глядя тому прямо в глаза. Он хватал за волосы умиравшего мужчину, прокручивая толстое лезвие в теплой плоти, и усмехался тому прямо в лицо, что-то громко выкрикивая и насмехаясь. А мужчина смотрел на брата таким взглядом, как будто просто не верил в происходящее, и из уголка его губы быстро текла алая струйка крови. Потом Хичиго резко отбросил от себя труп мужчины и, бросив на кучу одежды кукри, который был весь в крови, подошел к брату. Он наклонился, хватая того за волосы, поднял к себе и впился в губы, жестко кусая их и даже не обращая внимания на протесты Ичиго. А потом, отстранившись, четко проговорил фразу, которая навсегда врезалась в память Ичиго:

_«Когда последнее дыхание жизни исходит из тела твоей жертвы, а ты смотришь ей в глаза, то ощущаешь себя Богом!»_

И тогда, будучи абсолютно обескураженным, Куросаки впервые _испугался_ своего близнеца. Он неуклюже вскочил на ноги и, схватив окровавленный кукри, кое-как дополз до реки. У самого Ичиго была повреждена нога, поэтому ходил он с трудом. Он долго и тщательно отмывал клинок от крови, ругаясь на Хичиго сквозь зубы; снайпер не хотел, чтобы это лезвие видело и чувствовало кровь. Но ведь именно для этого они и созданы: чтобы убивать, чтобы лишать жизни людей, помогая одним, уничтожая других.

Вот и сейчас, вспоминая слова брата, Ичиго стоял и смотрел в глаза мужчины. Они казались такими удивленными. В них было сожаление. Возможно, дома ждала его семья или любящая жена. Но ведь в один злополучный момент никто не спрашивал его бывшего напарника, ждет ли его кто-нибудь дома. А его ждали. Его ждал Ичиго. Но _он_ не пришёл.

Пока мужчина был ещё в сознании, Ичиго так же, как и его брат тогда, начал выкручивать рукоять ножа, причиняя поистине адскую боль. Тот повис на снайпере и корчился от боли, но зрительный контакт так и не прерывал.

— Это твой последний день, потому что так сложилась судьба. Мы могли бы оставить тебя в живых, но вряд ли те плохие парни, которые похитили Объект, наймут кого-то с высокими моральными устоями. Поэтому пока у тебя есть время, подумай о близких тебе людях. Подумай о родных, о семье. Думай о том, как ты их всех любишь. Вспоминай каждый счастливый момент свой жизни; своё счастливое детство, — охранник в этот момент прикрыл глаза, затихая, но его брови так и оставались сдвинутыми. В этот момент к Ичиго подошел Ишида, который уже успел спрятать труп под куст. Тот смотрел на снайпера и перебирал четки, что-то беззвучно шепча. — А теперь подумай, сколько жизней ты отнял, сколько семей ты сделал неполными. Когда-то они были счастливы, как ты, а потом чей-то муж и отец не пришёл домой. Думаю, в Аду мы с тобой увидимся.

На последних словах Куросаки, не отрывая взгляда от широких зрачков мужчины, медленно начал вытаскивать лезвие ножа из его тела. Мужчина упал сначала на колени, а потом завалился на бок и рухнул на землю. Из его раны вытекала теплая кровь, пропитывая под собой почву. Мужчина ещё минуту смотрел угасавшими глазами на снайпера, а тот, вытерев кофтой охранника лезвие ножа, убрал клинок обратно в чехол. Они с Урю хотели было уже идти, как вдруг Ичиго почувствовал, как его за ногу что-то уцепилось. Совсем слабо, как будто из последних сил, поверженный охранник лежал в зарослях и, вытянув руку, пытался схватить Ичиго за штаны. Тот устало выдохнул и, наклонившись, аккуратно убрал руку мужчины обратно. Послышался тихий и хриплый голос. Он был скрипучим, и снайперу пришлось наклониться ниже, чтобы расслышать, что охранник пытался ему сказать.

— Назови… назови своё имя, — с трудом произнес он, ещё борясь за свою жизнь.

— Сказать ты его всё равно никому не сможешь, поэтому пускай оно будет твоей последней мыслью перед смертью, — рыжеволосый парень посмотрел в уже закрывающиеся глаза мужчины и произнёс. — Куросаки Ичиго.

Глаза лежавшего мужчины на секунду округлились, будто он уже слышал это сочетание слов; он попытался что-то ещё сказать, но кровь, которая вновь начала вытекать из его раны, не позволила ему встать. Царапая землю слабой рукой, он что-то прошипел: «Ш…шн», и тут же, кротко вздрогнув, ослаб и затих. Ичиго поднял с земли свой маскировочный костюм и двинулся за Урю.

***

**12:06**

Когда они были на позиции, солнце начало проглядывать из-за завесы тяжелых серых туч. Ветер успокоился, что было на руку снайперам, ведь сильные порывы отклонили бы пули от цели, что в их случае привело бы к плачевным последствиям. На этом задании каждый миллиметр имел значение. Парни начали раскладывать свои вещи. И когда Урю достал из чехла Mubariz, Ичиго восхищенно окинул её взглядом и проговорил:

— Она же ещё не стоит на вооружении, откуда она у тебя? — парень осторожно коснулся пальцем ствола винтовки. Тот был холодным и таким непривычным. Ичиго ни разу не держал её в руках, но много слышал о ней. И вот, она перед ним, но не в его руках. Урю загадочно улыбнулся и продолжил сборку, ничего не отвечая. Куросаки уже установил винтовку на сошки, когда в наушнике раздался треск, а потом он услышал, как Киске начал ему коротко давать указания:

— Ичиго, возьми бинокль и смотри на пять часов, один стоит, — Урахара кашлянул, а затем продолжил. — Стрелять надо будет сначала в него, возьмешь на себя. Урю берет того, что на семь часов, с его позиции его видно лучше. Стрелять должны одновременно, поняли?

— Принято, — проговорил Куросаки, вставляя магазин. Киске замолчал, давая снайперу поговорить с Урю. — Слышал? Отлично. Итак, настроил прицел. Ветер три метра в секунду, северо-западный. Взял цель?

— Взял, — коротко проговорил Ишида, глядя в прицел. Охранник стоял в небольшом овражке, поэтому другим людям его не было видно. Вокруг него были заросли, что позволяло не увидеть труп. Урю коротко выдохнул, его сердце чуть ускорило своё биение. Но это позволительно, на секунду. А потом успокоиться и выдохнуть. — Когда мой пройдет два метра влево, а твой отвернется от моего, стреляем, так?

— Верно, — протянул Ичиго, рассчитывая расстояние до цели. До охранников было около трёхсот метров, поэтому Куросаки, оторвавшись от винтовки, осмотрелся вокруг и прильнул обратно. — Приготовься, твой идёт.

И правда, высокорослый мужчина с автоматом наперевес двинулся как раз туда, куда и предполагал Ишида. Он шагал довольно размашисто, делая широкие шаги. И только занёс ногу для следующего, как тут же Урю нажал на спусковой крючок. Раздался тихий выстрел — и мужчина пал замертво. Это заставило второго охранника обернуться, но увидеть труп напарника ему так и не удалось. Разворот его был через правое плечо, и в момент, когда мужчина стоял к снайперам лицом, Ичиго выстрелил. Лоб охранника украсило сквозное отверстие; из него потекла тонкая струйка темной крови. Он рухнул, сжимая в руках потрёпанный временем автомат.

— Хорошая работа, теперь Урю должен будет снять двух, на одиннадцать часов. Его винтовка мощная, двух пробьет, они как раз стоят друг напротив друга относительно его ракурса. Заэль передает ему координаты, — Киске на секунду замолк, видимо, слушая что-то от Гранца. — Так, Ишида стреляет, ты готовься. Твой стоит на вышке, подними прицел на тридцать градусов и на три часа. Видишь, деревянная постройка? Там стоит снайпер. Действуй, когда он будет в поле твоего зрения. Зеркально слева расположена такая же вышка, там ещё один.

Ичиго вздохнул и опустил голову на руки. Он посмотрел в сторону своего напарника и закусил губу. Урю лежал на земле и, сосредоточенно смотря в прицел снайперской винтовки, следил за своими объектами. Те стояли на небольшой возвышенности и беседовали, обсуждая что-то, видимо, не особо важное. Они жестикулировали и громко смеялись, даже не подозревая, что в следующий момент их сразит пуля. Как только один из мужчин встал точно напротив второго, Ишида выдохнул и выстрелил.

Как и ожидалось, пуля прошла насквозь, вылетая из левого легкого первого охранника, и сразила второго мужчину. Оба качнулись и упали на землю, выпуская автоматы из рук. Под ними начала растекаться большая лужа крови, которую как раз могли заметить двое снайперов, которые стояли на вышках и наблюдали за обстановкой с высоких позиций. Теперь была очередь Ичиго; ему нужно было убрать этих двоих, а потом получать указания от Киске. Но стоило парню про него вспомнить, как тут же в ухе послышался его голос и фраза, которая показалась Куросаки смутно знакомой. Будто он уже слышал её лет семь назад. Мужчина что-то невнятно бормотал Заэлю, отгораживая ладонью микрофон, и слышалось, как он черкал что-то карандашом. Движения Урахары по бумаге были отрывистыми и быстрыми, а интонации в голосе, на удивление снайпера, нервными. Значит, что-то начало выходить из-под контроля.

— Ичиго, одновременно снимайте тех двух на вышках, они что-то заметили. Не тяни с этим, — и отключился. Ичиго кивнул и начал думать, как же лучше быть. Ответ пришел сам собой, когда в голове всплыли воспоминания. Когда-то с напарником они решили стрелять крест-накрест. Это была неплохая идея, да и к тому же они попали в цели одновременно. Сейчас это было тоже хорошей идеей, о чем Ичиго и оповестил своего _напарника_.

— Эй, _Ренжи_ , давай снова крест-накрест? Мой будет левый, твой — правый, насчет три стреляем, идет? Давай, начи… — и тут до Ичиго дошло. Он замер. Его рука так и остановилась, не дотронувшись до спины напарника; она судорожно сжалась в кулак, начиная дрожать. Губы Ичиго затряслись, и он опустил голову на руки. Дыхание на секунду сбилось, но нужно было срочно успокаиваться; враг мог засечь их. Куросаки сквозь зубы выдохнул и, подняв голову снова, проговорил надломленным голосом. — Черт, Урю, прости, прости меня. Оно…

— Мой правый, насчет три снимаю его, — тихо сказал Ишида. Он всё понимал, и не мог быть злым или обиженным за это на Куросаки. Поэтому, дождавшись благодарного кивка, он начал считать вслух, в прицел наблюдая охранника. Тот оглядывался по сторонам, и его рука только-только потянулась к приемнику, как Ишида начал быстро говорить. — Надеюсь, готов. Раз-два-три.

Раздалось два синхронных выстрела. Оба снайпера на вышках пали замертво, так и не успев оповестить своих союзников о том, что кто-то проник на базу. Один из них упал прямо на свою винтовку, невероятным образом выбивая магазин, второй просто лицом проехался по стене, оставляя там кровавый след. А Ичиго лежал на земле и тяжело дышал. Он до сих пор не мог прийти в себя из-за того, что назвал Урю именем своего бывшего напарника. Снайпера била мелкая дрожь, и никто не смел нарушать образовавшуюся тишину. Даже Киске, который всё это слышал, сидел, спрятав в ладонях лицо и закусив губу. У него сердце защемило, когда Ичиго это произнёс. Но надо было двигаться дальше, потому что охранники были устранены не все.

— Ичиго, — осторожно начал Урахара, а потом, вздохнув, продолжил, — оставь это. После задания тащишь Объект ко мне, это не обсуждается. Я встречу тебя. Теперь забудь то, что произошло, и продолжай работу. Вам надо сменить своё местоположение. Сейчас вы двигаетесь ещё ближе к зданию. Там есть небольшой овраг, оттуда и будете работать.

Куросаки кашлянул и виновато глянул на Урю. Тот спокойно разбирал винтовку и даже не смотрел в сторону рыжеволосого парня, но, почувствовав пристальный взгляд на себе, повернулся. Остановился, а потом неожиданно положил парню на плечо руку, несильно сжимая, и вернулся к разбору винтовки. Ичиго облегченно выдохнул и тоже последовал примеру Ишиды. Когда всё было собрано, парни двинулись в сторону их следующей точки, осторожно ступая по земле. В поле зрения было буквально шесть человек, трое из которых видели друг друга.

— Урахара, мы на месте. Я вижу на карте охранников, и перед нами шестеро. План? — Ичиго начал раскладывать вещи снова, но покрывало так и не положил на землю. Перед ним была хорошая насыпь, на которую можно было удобно облокотиться. Урю тоже лёг рядом, последовав примеру снайпера и собирая винтовку.

— На твоё усмотрение. Закончить надо быстрее, потому что что-то началось. Почему-то все переполошились, но пока не сильно. Либо едет тот, кто будет допрашивать Объект, либо вас засекли. Поэтому давайте, быстренько зачистите территорию — и в здание. А там уже по ходу, — голос Урахары стал твёрже, и он устало выдохнул. Сказывалось волнение за Куросаки. С каждым метром они были всё ближе и ближе к завершению первой части миссии; но на сердце мужчины было неспокойно. Он чувствовал, что произойдет что-то нехорошее.

Ичиго коротко отдавал приказы напарнику, всаживая пули в тела противников одну за другой. Урю тоже не отставал от старшего по званию и по приказу лежавшего рядом парня нажимал на спусковой крючок, чуть задерживая дыхание. Зачистка территории подходила к концу, и Куросаки выудил из нагрудного кармана свой блокнот с ручкой. Чиркнув время, их месторасположение и оставшееся количество боеприпасов, он кинул его на землю и достал мобильник. Быстро отыскав номер водителя, снайпер дал указание забрать их вещи на этом месте и отнести их в машину. Тот, приняв приказ, тут же направился в их сторону. Они же, не сговариваясь, сняли последних охранников, и те синхронно упали. Теперь нужно было быстро сложить вещи, состоящие из винтовок, футляров и покрывал, их костюмов, и идти напрямик в здание, вооружившись пистолетами с глушителями да ножами.

Когда последняя деталь винтовки была упакована в плотную ткань, когда оба парня ползком начали продвигаться к зданию по высокой траве, водитель как раз подоспел и, взгромоздив на свои широкие плечи вещи снайперов, поплёлся к машине, оставаясь чудом незамеченным. Куросаки и Урю ползли по сырой земле, прижавшись к ней грудью и лишь осторожно перебирая руками и ногами. В наушниках раздавались короткие указания, касающиеся маршрута их следования, помогавшие парням не заблудиться.

И вот, наконец показался первый этаж здания. Через главный вход идти было нельзя, там стояло трое вооруженных до зубов охранников. Ичиго просто диву давался: насколько же важен этот Объект для кого-то, что его настолько тщательно охраняют. Идти через запасной ход тоже было не самым лучшим вариантом, потому как в той зоне тоже прогуливались несколько мужчин. Был только один способ: влезть через окно первого этажа с боковой стороны здания. Первым лез Урю, так как он был немногим выше Куросаки. Парень спокойно и тихо забрался в здание и, осмотревшись и удостоверившись, что в радиусе четырёх метров никого нет, подал сигнал второму снайперу. Ичиго тоже без особого труда забрался наверх, цепляясь сильными пальцами за ставни окон.

— Урахара, мы на месте, — шепотом проговорил рыжеволосый снайпер, стараясь заглушить свой голос ладонью. Этот звук гулко отозвался от бетонных стен коридора. Вот и первое, на что следовало обратить внимание: не стоит громко говорить, шагать, да и вообще делать любые действия — от стен всё отражалось эхом. Но это было, с другой стороны, большим плюсом. Ведь можно было услышать за несколько метров, что кто-то идет в их сторону. — От стен сильное эхо, коридоры тёмные, но просматриваются из-за выбитых окон. Всюду пыльно и пусто. Типичное заброшенное здание.

— Отлично. Сейчас вы на первом этаже, в левом крыле. Конечная точка — второй этаж, правое крыло, восточное здание. То есть, противоположный конец. На вашем пути пять сложных мест. Первое скоро будет, приготовьтесь. Врагов отслеживайте по карте, — Киске зашелся в кашле. — Да что ж такое… Кхм, разворачивайтесь, теперь вам надо пройти до поворота, а оттуда уже по пути, отмеченному на часах. Всё ясно? Выполняйте.

— Урю, там через десять метров справа от вас будет поворот, и один охранник движется как раз в сторону этого коридора. Возьмите его на себя, — сказал Гарнц в ухо Ишиде, но не отключился, а слушал сдержанное прерывистое дыхание. — Хорош пыхтеть, ты не паровоз. Побереги нервы для нападения, сейчас бесполезно волноваться.

И именно эти слова возымели должный эффект. Ишида закатил глаза и понял, что начинает успокаиваться. Это было как раз то, что нужно. Не банальные слова поддержки, а такие язвительные, как обычно и отпускал в его адрес мужчина. И снайпер даже позволил себе коротко улыбнуться, пока не увидел, что Ичиго поднял вверх правую руку, приказывая остановиться. И брюнет послушно выполнил приказ, вслушиваясь в обстановку. До поворота оставалось примерно три шага, а за поворотом уже слышался стук подошвы охранника. Кинув взгляд на часы, Куросаки понял, что тот движется прямо в их сторону, о чем тут же оповестил Урю. В коридоре было темно, но вопросительный взгляд снайпера был виден даже сквозь сумрачную пелену. Это был немой вопрос: «ты или я?», и Урю закусил губу. С точки зрения позиции было удобнее напасть Куросаки, потому что он находился ближе к повороту, но Ишида понимал, что это нужно сделать ему: с разворота будет более сильный удар, а крови окажется совсем мало, если целиться в корпус, что было выполнимо в силу большего роста брюнета.

Ичиго ждал, когда Урю решит, кто будет нападать, а охранник всё приближался, и с каждым мгновением оставалось всё меньше времени на размышления. Ишида кивнул и сделал шаг вперед, оттесняя от стены Куросаки, а тот только прильнул спиной к холодному бетону, держа пистолет наготове и расстегнув зажим для ножа. Шаги всё приближались, становясь громче, пока громкий кашель мужчины не нарушил относительную тишину. Оба снайпера дернулись, вжимаясь в стену, будто бы желая с ней слиться. Рослый охранник осмотрелся по сторонам, попросту чудом не заметив снайперов у стены и, нажав на кнопку соединения с каналом на рации, громогласно проговорил:

— Ну я же сказал, что вам показалось. Нет здесь никого. Ишь, кипишь подняли, а тут пусто оказалось, — и, хмыкнув, он отключил рацию и не стал дослушивать своих союзников. А сам удалялся и приговаривал. — Не верили они. Ха! Тоже мне, блин.

Ичиго подал сигнал рукой, что нужно нападать, но Ишида медлил. Он думал, а стоит ли убивать его, раз он уже ушел… Ответ пришел сам собой. Шаги снова стали приближаться, и стали они быстрее. Охранник вернулся и снова стал смотреть по сторонам, но теперь он включил фонарь, а палец его неумолимо приближался к кнопке. И Урю решился. С левой руки он замахнулся и, вложив в удар всю силу, с разворота впечатал лезвие своего ножа прямо в висок мужчины, правой рукой зажимая рот. Палец охранника не успел нажать на кнопку соединения, а коридор пронзил короткий и тихий вздох. Мужчина пал замертво. Ичиго кивнул, взял труп за ноги и начал волочь по полу, подальше от поворота, в самый конец коридора. Он быстро вернулся, ладонью показывая следовать дальше. В ухе раздался неприятный писк, и Киске оповестил их о новом маршруте.

Они шли в темном коридоре, иногда натыкаясь на охранников и спокойно и хладнокровно расправляясь с ними. Приходилось прятать трупы, чтобы их союзники не обнаруживали пропажу. Куросаки догадался взять у одного из охранников рацию, чтобы прослушивать переговоры. Урахара похвалил его за сообразительность и мигом перехватил сигнал. Теперь он мог управлять их связью, что реально могло помочь парням в экстренной ситуации. А они всё шли и шли, пока не добрались до лестницы, ведущей в другое крыло комплекса. Урахара дал указание осторожно пройти и остановиться около последней ступеньки. Потому что он не знал, что ждало парней дальше. На карте часов было пусто, но стоило лишь снайперам начать подниматься по ступенькам, как один за другим начали проявляться враги. Красных точек было на удивление много. А когда Ичиго сделал последний шаг и остановился, стало ясно: сейчас начнется что-то жаркое.

— Урахара, — хриплым шепотом сказал Куросаки, — перед нами дверь, а за ней вражины… шестеро, и причем стоят они по двое. Я не знаю, как лучше действовать. Что скажешь? Ты же тоже видишь их на карте?

— Черт… — протянул блондин, покусывая палец. Он был в том же положении, что и Куросаки. Он понимал, что сейчас всё может пойти наперекосяк, если они начнут действовать неправильно. И времени на обдумывание плана не было совершенно. Его катастрофически не хватало, и это заставляло мужчину судорожно вздыхать, черкая что-то на уже полностью исписанном листе бумаги. — _Куросаки-сан_ , действуйте по ситуации.

Ичиго как током прошибло. Так Урахара говорил только в критических моментах. Значит, всё было как минимум нехорошо. Поэтому, собравшись с духом, парень начал молниеносно что-то придумывать. Думать было тяжело, мозг отказывался выполнять свои функции, и Ичиго судорожно кусал губы. У него был план, но всё могло кончиться плачевно для обоих снайперов. Он не мог пойти на столь неоправданный риск. Но другого выхода не было. Собравшись с духом, Куросаки поднял руку вверх, давая команду «внимание, слушать». А потом жестом приказал: «идём напролом, разберемся на месте; действуй так, как считаешь нужным». Если они и погибнут, то хотя бы смертью храбрых. И хоть кто-нибудь о них обязательно вспомнит. С болью, со слезами, топя себя в алкоголе, но вспомнит.

Они бросились вперед, навалившись на дверь, как в последний бой. С грохотом отворив её, они явно удивили сидевших на стульях мужчин. Один охранник стоял спиной к двери, чем и воспользовался Куросаки, локтем начиная его душить, а в сердце сзади вонзая клинок. «Брют» там так и остался на мгновение, пока Ичиго тянулся к своей ноге, хватая метательные ножи. Два охранника пали замертво, сраженные точным броском. А потом Ичиго резко рванул рукоять клинка на себя, ногой отталкивая труп мужчины. Урю закончил расправляться ещё с двумя, украшая голову третьего охранника аккуратной и красивой дыркой. Сбившееся дыхание снайперов отражалось от стен звонким эхом, оглушая парней. И сейчас было не понятно, кто из них дышит громче: всё будто слилось воедино, не давая спокойно мыслить. Немного трясло от пережитых ранее чувств. _Думали, не успеют и не смогут. Повезло._

— Ичиго, не молчи, — обеспокоенный голос Урахары слышался будто через вату. Мужчина облегченно выдохнул, когда услышал тихий смешок парня и немного нервное:

— Не дождешься. Я не помру так просто.

Урю уже отдышался, уняв трясущиеся руки. Он был поражен, как только ему удалось попасть в противника из пистолета, ведь он даже не целился, а просто наугад вскинул руку, увидев, как мужчина тянулся к своей рации. Куросаки положил руку напарнику на плечо, несильно сжимая, и подошел к убитым охранника. Метательные ножи прошли точно между глаз, застряв в черепе, что немало удивило снайпера. Но оно и было к лучшему: охранники не мучились и умерли почти сразу. Ичиго с силой рванул на себя клинки, вытаскивая их из тел жертв и, вытерев об их же одежду, закрепил ножи обратно. Что-что, а их он не хотел здесь оставлять. Теперь им предстояло найти среди множества заброшенных номеров тот самый, где и держали Объект. Сейчас по коридору всё ещё гуляло гулкое эхо, отражаясь от стен, и что заставляло парней ещё больше нервничать.

Всё казалось слишком лёгким. Слишком легко они шли по этому злосчастному коридору, не натыкаясь на охранников; на мини-картах не было ни одной красной точки, что тоже настораживало. В голосе Киске, что сейчас звучал в наушнике, тоже не было напряжения. Но что-то было не так, это чувствовали все четверо. То ли затишье в этом заброшенном здании, то ли клокочущее в груди чувство беспокойства… Но не по себе было всем.

— Ичиго, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но на вашем пути сейчас будет трое, справитесь? — Урахара даже с кресла привстал, вглядываясь в экран компьютера. На нём начали появляться один за другим враги, и это обескураживало. Их не было видно до этого, как будто они появились попросту из ниоткуда. И тут до Киске дошло. Он даже разом как-то опешил, а внутри всё болезненно сжалось. — Господи… Куросаки-сан, вы нашли его. Но теперь посмотрите на мини-карту.

— Блядь, — протянул Ичиго после долгого молчания. Буквально всё было усеяно красными точками. Он понимал, что сейчас всё кончится. Они что-то не рассчитали. Они где-то ошиблись. Их засекли и уже поджидали около Объекта. И Куросаки сел на пол, спиной скользя по стене. Надо было срочно думать. Срочно придумать хоть какой-нибудь план, но в голову ничего не приходило. Сегодня им уже единожды повезло, а дважды Фортуна никогда не помогала. Руки тряслись от напряжения, живот сводило спазмом, ведь прошло не меньше шести часов, пока они были здесь, а ел парень только с утра. Урю тоже всё понимал, поэтому присел напротив снайпера. — Урахара-сан, сколько… Шансы есть?

Наушник молчал. Киске сидел за столом и бесцельно водил карандашом по листу бумаги, на котором аккуратным закруглённым почерком было выведено: «10/100». Это была вероятность их успеха. Было острое желание выругаться крепкими словами в полную возможность, послать всех к черту, а вместе с этим и Главнокомандующего, что это задание дал. Может, тогда бы ему стало легче, но он лишь спокойно выдохнул и зажал переносицу между пальцами.

— Десять процентов. Если ты не вернешься, я лично найду этот Объект и задушу голыми руками. Слишком много человеческих жизней было вложено в его существование. Настолько много, что представлению о смерти даже места не хватает, — Ичиго закусил губу и уткнулся в ладони лицом. «Нельзя терять боевой дух», — так учили его. Но сейчас это просто ушло на второй план. — Ну, что же. Мы с Заэлем не можем сейчас вам помочь. Полагаюсь на ваш опыт, Куросаки-сан. Вернитесь живыми.

И отключился. Сердца снайперов стучали быстро, заставляя дыхание ускоряться с каждой секундой. Было непривычно страшно. Парни часто бывали на грани жизни и смерти, но сейчас перед ними была неизвестность. Надо было действовать, тянуть больше нет смысла. Куросаки встал с пола и выдохнул. Закрыв уши руками, он начал бубнить что-то себе под нос, перечисляя всё снаряжение, и буквально подпрыгнул на месте:

— Шашки! Дымовые шашки! — Ичиго судорожно снял с себя портфель и начал в нём рыться. Урю, проговорив нечто в роде: «точно!», тоже стал рыться в своём снаряжении. Оба выудили по две дымовые шашки, смотря в глаза друг другу. — Усыпляющие есть? У меня только одна.

Урю кивнул, вытягивая вперед руку с небольшим устройством. Это ему дал Заэль перед самым заданием, сказав, что может понадобиться. Понадобилось. Не сговариваясь, они, быстро выдернув чеку из них, молниеносно снесли дверь одного из номеров и кинули туда шашки, закрывая лица плотной тканью. Послышались вскрики и непонятные шорохи, возня. Некоторые охранники уже падали на пол, но те, кто успел закрыть лицо, так и остались стоять, окруженные тяжелым дымом, сквозь который не было ничего видно.

Ичиго вошел первым, всаживая пулю в глаз одному из мужчин, что бежал прямо на него с отведенным кулаком. Тот пал замертво, сшибая своим телом какую-то балку. Быстро кинув взгляд на часы, Куросаки увидел местоположение Объекта. Тот был, видимо, в кладовке этого номера. И пришлось пробираться сквозь завесу газа, а кислород в лёгких уже кончался, ведь Ичиго пришлось вдохнуть полной грудью воздух в коридоре и задержать дыхание. Лёгкие жгло, он шел по задымлённой комнате, убивая на своем пути охранников, которые пытались его остановить. И тут из него буквально выбили весь воздух.

Тяжелый удар пришелся Ичиго прямо под дых. В глазах заплясали мушки, а ноги подкосились. Куросаки наугад стал отмахиваться, но нападавший уклонялся от каждого удара. Затылок обожгло сильным и хлёстким ударом, который почти вырубил сознание парня. Но этого самого «почти» ему хватило, чтобы рыкнуть и сквозь пелену перед глазами отыскать противника и, остановив очередной его удар, наконец впечатать кулак в мощную челюсть, слушая хруст костей. Среди всей поднявшейся суматохи и криков не было слышно почти ничего; в ушах снайпера всё ужасно звенело, однако именно этот звон и помогал не упасть на пол, закрывая тяжелые веки. Сказывалось действие газа и удар по затылку. Блокировав очередной удар мужчины, Ичиго уклонился в сторону и занёс кулак. Он с треском впечатал руку в корпус мужчины, но тот лишь сдавленно выдохнул, отходя назад. Этого мгновения Куросаки хватило, чтобы, схватив свой «Брют», с разворота ударив того ногой в голову, ножом рассечь шею. Брызнула кровь, чудом не успев запачкать уклонившегося парня, и он снова побежал вперед. Урю тоже не стоял на месте, прикладом пистолета отправляя очередного охранника в долгий нокаут. Он прикрывал спину Куросаки и должен был не допустить того, чтобы к нему и Объекту близко подбирались.

Когда Ичиго с ноги выбил дверь, на него было устремлено три дула пистолета, сзади его схватили за волосы, оттягивая голову назад, а к шее приставили заостренное лезвие ножа. Было темно, но через выбитые стёкла пробирались редкие лучи солнца, отражаясь от металлических стволов пистолетов. Снайпер устало вдохнул свежий воздух, чуть отклоняя голову назад. Ну как же всё непрофессионально они делают! Ичиго аж злость брала. Нож он держал абсолютно не там, где нужно; если охранник вдруг и решился бы провести лезвием, то шансов выжить у Ичиго было бы просто уйма. Поэтому, закатив глаза, он осторожно достал свой нож и, резко «нырнув» вниз, вонзил его в ногу державшего его мужчины. Тело врага стало живым щитом, которым Куросаки пришлось прикрываться от выстрелов трёх охранников. Метким выстрелом в висок он сразил первого мужчину, что неудачно попался прямо под его руку. Второго он смог убить, сделав подсечку и, оседлав бедра рослого мужчины, с наслаждением всадить в лоб тому пулю. Ичиго не понимал, как последний охранник мог не воспользоваться его паузой. А потом до него дошло. Ему было всё равно и на задание, и на приказ, и на своих союзников. Он дрожащей рукой держал пистолет и стоял в стороне, прикрыв глаза рукой и сдерживая рвотный позыв.

— Первое задание? — тихо спросил Куросаки, подходя к пареньку. Тот был совсем ещё зеленым, даже плечи были ещё не мужскими, а мальчишескими. Он судорожно кивнул, стараясь не смотреть в глаза снайперу. Ичиго лишь тяжело выдохнул. — Ну, ничего, ничего. Ты скоро привыкнешь к виду трупов. Дома тебя ждет кто?

— Ч-что? — и голос у этого мальчишки был совсем тонким. Ему вряд ли было больше семнадцати. У Ичиго сжались кулаки: он вспомнил своё первое задание. — Мама только…

С тяжелым сердцем Куросаки положил на плечо парню руку, а потом ударил того по затылку. Пусть живет, он ещё совсем молодой; нечего ему умирать так рано. Ещё, может быть, принесет какую-нибудь пользу. Не миру, не себе, так хоть своей матери. Ичиго аккуратно положил лёгкое тело на диван, поворачивая голову в сторону. Вдруг подросток окажется хилым на здоровье, и его будет сильно штормить после пробуждения: так хоть не захлебнется собственной рвотой. И тут до Куросаки донеслись какие-то слабые звуки. Он рванул к двери, на ходу меняя магазин пистолета. Прильнув к деревянной фанере, он застыл, вслушиваясь в звуки. Это было больше похоже на монолог душевнобольного. Куросаки включил свет и посмотрел на сидевшего перед ним заложника.

На стуле, связанный по рукам и ногам, с каким-то мешком на голове, сидел мужчина. Его одежда была запачкана в пыли и крови. Он раскачивался из стороны в сторону и что-то бубнил себе под нос, явно думая, что он имеет перед собой собеседника. Ичиго огляделся по сторонам и, не заметив никого, подошел к стулу. Сняв мешок с головы, Ичиго осмотрел лицо. Были синяки и ссадины, под левым глазом красовался желтый фингал. Странного цвета, с голубым отливом волосы были растрепаны в разные стороны; пряди попадали на лицо и на шею. Снайпера поразили глаза Объекта: огромные зрачки закрывали почти всю радужку и даже не реагировали на свет. Ичиго светил ему в глаза фонариком, но в ответ не дождался никакой реакции. Объект лишь смотрел на снайпера пьяными глазами и что-то бормотал. Куросаки замахнулся и несильно дал пощечину мужчине. Тот выдохнул, и только через секунду отклонился на стуле, стараясь головой боднуть снайпера.

— Бля-я-яха муха, да его наркотой накачали. Он никакой, — сказал Ичиго, как только послышался треск в ухе. А мужчина на стуле продолжал пытаться ударить Ичиго в отместку. Но тот лишь взял лицо Объекта в руки и приблизившись, громко и четко проговорил. — Как тебя зовут, ты помнишь?

Но мужчина только что-то бессвязно бубнил. Ичиго добился результата только тогда, когда, произнеся «Ты Гриммджо?», похлопал того по щекам и облил водой из небольшой фляги. Мужчина перед ним на секунду замер, взгляд его стал осмысленным, он через силу даже кивнул, а потом снова продолжил бессвязный монолог.

— Флэшкарта у тебя? — Куросаки начал ощупывать тело мужчины, стараясь найти хоть что-то отдаленно похожее по форме на флэшку, но безрезультатно. Зато мужчина, который сейчас замер, вполне отчетливо проговорил, оголяя острые клыки:

— Да заебали вы с этой флэшкой. Я не понимаю, о чем речь, — мужчина закрыл глаза и начал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Наркотическое опьянение шло полным ходом, а Куросаки надо было срочно решать, как действовать дальше.

— Ичиго, срочно хватай его и Урю и бегом к водителю! — буквально проорал в наушник Урахара. Куросаки спохватился и, одним движением перерезав веревки, схватил Гриммджо на руки, удивляясь тому, что он не был особо тяжелым.

Урю стоял посреди комнаты, чуть шатаясь; его руки дрожали, а сам он жадно пил воду из фляги, висевшей на портфеле. Брюнет слушал сбивчивые и быстрые указания Заэля, краем мыслей отмечая для себя самое важное. Гранц что-то громко говорил, иногда переходя на сбивчивое бормотание. Ишида понимал: дело плохо. Третий раз за день они попадают в сложную ситуацию, найти выход из которой будет очень трудно. Заэль и Урахара в унисон твердили, что нужно немедленно сматываться. Охранники окружили здание почти со всех сторон и ждали своих «незваных гостей» на улице. А Урю ждал, когда Ичиго, наконец, выйдет из той проклятой кладовки.

— Урю, я бегу впереди, прикрываешь тыл, быстро, быстро! — Куросаки огненным смерчем пронесся рядом, не давая брюнету ничего добавить. Но приказ был простым и понятным.

Снайпер, перезарядив пистолет, побежал за парнем, умоляя свои заплетающиеся ноги не подвести его. Ичиго бежал, прижимая Объект к себе, стараясь прикрыть его собой. В ухе, указывая верное направление, раздавался голос Киске, перед глазами всё расплывалась красными кругами. Тело после воздействия газа слушалось всё хуже и хуже, норовило упасть на пол. Никто из стрелков не мог позволить себе такой оплошности.

Показался свет, и Куросаки рванул вперед, прыгая в еще целое и не разбитое вандалами окно, разбивая на ходу стекло своим плечом. Гриммджо на руках на удивление спокойно себя вёл, лишь иногда тихо вскрикивая от особо резких движений. Они бежали всё дальше и дальше от здания, невзирая на то, что их следы тут же покрывали следы пуль. Ичиго успел только громко отдать приказ Ишиде бежать впереди, как вдруг его руку что-то кольнуло. Он потом узнает, что это была шальная пуля: сейчас он просто не чувствовал её из-за бурлившего адреналина. Парень уже думал, что набегу зацепил одно из деревьев, но по руке текло что-то теплое, делая влажной кофту и скапливаясь в области локтя. Урю на непослушных ногах всё бежал и бежал впереди, уже во всю глотку рыча что-то, лишь бы не упасть. Грудь жгло, сердце стучало в горле, а Куросаки прижимал голову Объекта к своей груди, лишь бы её не задело выстрелами.

Сил уже не было ни на что, но Куросаки сквозь наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы бежал и проклинал всё. Бежал и матерился, бежал и не чувствовал, как отнимается левая рука, как обожгло правый бок. Он бежал куда-то вперед, и в голове смешивалось всё: гудящий ветер, родной голос Урахары, тихое бормотание Объекта. Почему-то болел правый бок в районе почки, левая рука и левая лопатка. А силы покидали его всё быстрее с каждой секундой. За ним тянулись странные красные капли, отдаленно напоминавшие кровь, а впереди уже виднелся машущий руками водитель. Только лишь увидев состояние парней, он рванул к ним навстречу. Очень вовремя.

Ишида упал прямо перед автомобилем, хватаясь за горло и грудную клетку немеющими пальцами. Всё внутри жгло так, что хотелось либо разорвать себе грудную клетку, либо умереть сию секунду. Во рту расползался металлический вкус, который ни с чем не спутаешь, как с вкусом боли, и Урю не прогадал: плюнув на землю, он увидел кровавый след. Его трясло, а перед глазами стелился мрак. Диафрагма судорожно сжималась и разжималась в бешеном ритме, не давая спокойно вздохнуть. Весь мир перед его глазами кружился, как одна безумная карусель. Куросаки добежал до водителя, лишь там позволив себе слабость. Эти пару километров были самыми длинными в его жизни. Его почти серые губы что-то прошептали. Он из последних сил передал Объект водителю, сам же, шатаясь, отошел в кусты, где смог нормально отдышаться. Его давно так не штормило: ноги не держали, руки тряслись как у алкоголика, сознание куда-то грозилось улететь. И _почему-то ужасно болел правый бок._

— Урахара, — прошептал снайпер, не узнавая собственный голос. — Мы забрали его. Первая часть выполнена. Следующие указания?

— Господи, Ичиго, — Киске немного сполз со стула: он знал эту интонацию в голосе парня, — мигом в машину — и ко мне! Все, с водителем. Я ему сообщу. Пожалуйста, дотяни до _дома_.


	6. Headstrong

**_  
Плейлист к главе [1]:  
1) Trapt — Headstrong  
2) Ends With A Bullet — Without You  
3) Simon Curtis — Flesh  
4) Troye Sivan — Gasoline(-1)  
5) Starset — Antigravity_ **  
**  
04.05.2015**

Дорога домой оказалась намного сложнее, чем Ичиго мог себе представить. Снайпер сидел на заднем сиденье и тяжело дышал, прижимая к себе футляр с винтовкой и портфель. Правый бок жгло от каждого вздоха, перед глазами всё расплывалось, но Ичиго сидел и, втягивая сквозь сильно сжатые зубы воздух, сжимал в кольцо из пальцев свою левую руку чуть выше ранения. Кровь струилась из раны уже не так сильно, однако кончики пальцев продолжали неметь. Куросаки что-то тихо бормотал себе под нос, и только сидевший (а точнее навалившийся на плечо снайпера, слабо держа того за локоть) рядом Гриммджо смог сквозь шум в ушах разобрать:

— Терпи, Куросаки, блядь, терпи, — буквально шипел снайпер сквозь зубы, и шипение это было злым и надломленным, но таким тихим и слабым, что его можно было услышать с огромным трудом.

Гриммджо сидел на сиденье, завалившись на Куросаки. Слабая и дрожащая ладонь мужчины дотронулась до окровавленной кофты, и он, почти не контролируя собственную речь, протянул заплетающимся языком:

— Кровь не отстираешь… придётся… — Джагерджак сжал зубы и поднял глаза к потолку автомобиля. Один Бог знает, как ему было хреново. Едва что тепло, скорее даже жар тела рядом был чем-то приятным — Гриммджо трясло от холода, а горячие щёки парня так прекрасно помогали не провалиться в очередную порцию приходов. Мужчина через силу разлепил сухие губы и, пока он ещё мог контролировать речь, спросил: — Нахрена ты… припёрся?

Куросаки раздраженно повернулся в сторону Объекта, слабо дрожа всем телом. У него начинался жар — это было очень плохим знаком. Обезболивающее на него уже не действовало, а боль в ранениях только усиливалась. Чёрт. Оставалось лишь медленно выдохнуть и уронить тяжелую голову на макушку Гриммджо. Было трудно даже просто ехать: перед глазами расплывались красные круги, грудная клетка всё ещё болела после тяжелого бега, руки немного тряслись, и ужасно хотелось курить. И плевать Ичиго хотел на то, что нельзя.

— Гриммджо, — просипел снайпер в самое ухо мужчине, надеясь, что тот сможет выполнить его просьбу. Парень молился, чтобы Джагерджак был в состоянии дотянуться до его кармана, — в левом кармане. Сигареты. И зажигалка.

Последовало минутное молчание. Ичиго со стоном попытался отнять свою правую руку от Гриммджо, как вдруг плохо слушавшаяся рука мужчины заскользила вдоль тела парня, медленно пытаясь нащупать карман, и, наконец, достала пачку сигарет и зиппо. Каждое его движение было растянутым — сказывалось наркотическое опьянение, догадался Ичиго. Он, может, и хотел бы делать всё быстрее, вот только тело его не слушалось, поэтому приходилось будто в замедленной съемке выполнять, возможно, последнюю просьбу странного рыжего парня, который вытащил его из «плена».

Трясущимися руками он протянул всё, что было в ладони, снайперу. Тот кровавыми пальцами вытянул одну сигарету и, втянув в себя немного воздуха, высек искру кремнем в зажигалке. И пусть ему было безумно больно делать этот вдох, он пересилил себя. И, наконец, почувствовал горечь, что была необходима сейчас. Ичиго блаженно выдохнул сероватый дым в открытое окно, и ветер унёс его куда-то далеко.

В ту же даль, куда снова качнулся разум Гриммджо: тот даже не заметил, как начал говорить на родном языке. Он разговаривал не то сам с собой, не то с внезапным спасителем, и делал это так тихо и размеренно, что эти речи заставляли веки Ичиго закрываться. Они будто налились свинцом, стали тяжелыми-тяжелыми. Настолько тяжелыми, что их трудно было не сомкнуть.

— Куросаки-сан, не смей засыпать. Говори со мной, пока едешь, — голос Урахары словно вернул снайпера в этот мир. Он дёрнулся на месте, буркнул что-то в ответ и уставился перед собой. — Отлично, Ичиго. Было бы неплохо заткнуть болтливый рот Объекта, но, как понимаю, он себя не контролирует, — привычно протянул Киске и прикрыл глаза. Всё шло хуже не куда. Он знал, что раненный Ичиго не сможет долго протянуть без помощи. Он слишком хорошо знал парня и его организм. Поэтому единственным вариантом было отвлекать внимание Куросаки. — Вспомни что-нибудь.

— Урахара-сан, если я умру, мне же не присвоят звание посмертно, да? Все годы насма… чёрт, — Куросаки зашелся в беззвучном приступе смеха, корчась от подступившей резкой боли, и не смог закончить предложение.

— Рот бы тебе вымыть с мылом да за такие слова, — Урахара улыбнулся и зарылся пятернёй в волосы. Ситуация ухудшалась. Ичиго потерял слишком много крови и разговаривал сейчас с ним на чистых инстинктах и силе воли. Видит Бог, если бы ему не нужно было поддерживать с парнем связь… Блондин подскочил на стуле, и через несколько секунд его пальцы уже порхали над клавиатурой. И почему он раньше не додумался?! В гарнитуре послышалась рябь, ругательства Куросаки от резкого звука и бормотание Гриммджо, а когда он выбегал из кабинета под ободряющие крики Гранца, голос Ичиго уже слышался в динамике телефона. — Я встречу вас дома, Куросаки-сан, дотерпишь?

Куросаки неуверенно согласился и откинулся на спинку. Под боком, прислонившись к нему всем телом, сидел тёплый Объект, который бормотал себе что-то под нос. Снайпер беззвучно смеялся, пытаясь разобрать еле внятную речь, отвлекаясь на запыхавшийся голос Киске, на писк сигнализации и рёв заводящегося мотора. Сознание медленно растворялось подобно чернилам в воде, но Ичиго старался не позволить этому случиться.

— А… С Урю что? Он впереди едет, я не смогу его позвать, — приоткрыв глаза, спросил Куросаки. Он слабыми пальцами держался за сильную руку Гриммджо, пока тот устраивался на плече, и когда тот наконец вжался головой в кость, снайпер поморщился, больно вжимаясь поврежденной лопаткой в сиденье.

— Относительно нормально, по описанию — подозрение на разрыв связок стопы. Он останется у меня, — Урахара сверлил уставшим взглядом красный сигнал светофора. — Ичиго… не отключайся, тебе ещё полчаса ехать.

— Ага, — невпопад буркнул парень, выбрасывая окурок в окно и поворачиваясь в сторону головы Объекта. Тот растянулся по задним сиденьям, удобно положив голову на плечо снайпера, тихо сопел, рассматривая свои пальцы, и выдавал один за другим странные каламбуры, от которых Куросаки пробирало на тихий смех. — Урахара-сан, а я тут вспомнил, как ты меня стрелять учил. Ты помнишь?

— Какой же из меня наставник, если бы я не помнил? — усмехнулся мужчина, наконец трогаясь с места. На удивление, пробок почти не было. — Когда тебе было года два или три, ты уже бойко сражал свои первые цели. Помнишь тот игрушечный пистолет, что я подарил тебе на три года?

— Я-то помню, а ещё помнят отец и кот, — Куросаки хрипло засмеялся и тут же сморщился от боли. Как же жгло в боку, кто бы только знал. — И ты страдал, особенно когда я оставался у тебя на выходные. И Хичиго вечно ворчал: «Убери свой пистолет, пока я тебе его в нос не запихнул!».

Урахара на том конце провода заразительно засмеялся, и Ичиго не смог противиться желанию улыбнуться. Как же это было давно…

Полчаса пролетели почти незаметно. Ичиго что-то бормотал в микрофон, заставляя Киске улыбаться и нервно поглядывать на время, иногда Джагерджак вставлял свои редкие реплики, говоря то на немецком языке, то на японском. Его телодвижения отличались особой плавностью и медлительностью, и Куросаки даже удивлялся тому, насколько тягучими они были. Такими же тягучими, как кровь, вытекавшая из поврежденной лопатки. А ещё Куросаки чувствовал, как сознание медленно уплывает от него. Только бы дотерпеть…

— Куросаки-сан, мы приехали! — громко оповестил парня водитель, но Ичиго слышал будто бы сквозь вату. Перед глазами стояла завеса. Щипая себя до покраснений, он всё же смог оторваться от кресла, дрожащими руками цепляясь за ремешок портфеля и ручку футляра, а потом кое-как открыл дверь автомобиля, вываливаясь наружу. Урю помог Объекту выйти из машины, но тот не мог твердо стоять на ногах: доза наркотика была слишком велика, и теперь его сильно штормило. Куросаки, рыча сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, подошел к второму снайперу и взял Гриммджо под руки. Чертыхаясь, он дошел до двери дома Киске и только успел дойти до ступенек, как дверь с грохотом распахнулась.

— Урахара-сан, — прохрипел Ичиго, уже теряя сознание, — задание выполнено успешно.

Урю схватил ничего не понимающего Гриммджо, отошел в сторону, стараясь не наступать на правую ногу, и посмотрел на ступеньки. Куросаки, бледный, едва что не посеревший, лежал на коленях Киске, пока мужчина слушал заветные удары пульса, которые, пусть и совсем слабо, но чувствовались на шее парня. Урахара выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Успели.

***

**23:58**

— Куросаки-сан, тебя хранит кто-то сверху, честное слово. Ранения не серьезные, но крови ты потерял достаточно, — Урахара закончил накладывать повязку на поврежденную руку. Он хотел бы улыбнуться чуть шире, не так нервно и натянуто, но не мог. На несколько секунд закусив губу, он сел на диван рядом с Куросаки. Тот лежа смотрел из-под полуопущенных век на блондина, слабо улыбаясь. Грудь была стянута бинтом, который прикрывал обработанное ранение на лопатке, а поверх белоснежных бинтов лежали армейские жетоны, на которых было аккуратно высечено: «Куросаки Ичиго». Второй жетон парень всегда прятал. Мужчина аккуратно взял в свою руку ладонь Ичиго, несильно сжимая, и склонился к лицу снайпера. — Ичиго, я за тебя очень волнуюсь. Я помню каждое твоё ранение. И за каждое я чувствую вину, словно нанес их своими руками.

— Урахара-сан, — тихо протянул парень. Он положил свою поврежденную руку на голову мужчине, корчась от боли, но не прекращая своих действий. Пальцы методично перебирали мягкие волосы, и это действие так успокаивало их обоих, словно это было ритуалом. Словно от этого станет легче, и в этих светлых волосах Ичиго не заметит пепел седины в некоторых местах. Словно от этого Киске закроет глаза на очередной шрам, который наверняка изуродует ещё молодое тело Куросаки. — Ты можешь не волноваться так за меня. Меня слишком трудно убить, не беспокойся, Урахара-сан, всё в порядке. Это всего-навсего слабые царапины, завтра я буду уже на ногах.

Киске ничего не ответил. А что он мог сказать? Ичиго и так всё понимает: он уже не тот маленький ребенок, которому страшно было рассказать обо всём, что произошло; он уже не тот сорванец подросток с вспыльчивым характером, который упрямо пытался доказать свою правоту, не слушая советов старшего. Из настойчивого мальчугана на глазах Урахары вырос настоящий мужчина, уже более не нуждающийся в его советах и опеке. Ичиго прекрасно знал: если блондин потеряет ещё и его, то в этом мире ему больше незачем будет жить.

— Я знаю, что ты всё понимаешь. Но ты упорно продолжаешь игнорировать тот факт, что в этом мире у меня только вы с Хичиго остались. Что будет, потеряй я ещё и вас? — голос мужчины был тихим, успокаивающим и размеренным. Он замолчал и, отстранившись от парня, бережно положил поврежденную руку на торс снайпера. Губы Урахары были плотно сжаты, когда он отклеивал стерильную повязку от раны на боку. Пуля задела одну из татуировок снайпера и повредила бок, разрывая кожу и искажая рисунок, и теперь вместо узора там будет красоваться малиновый рубец. Пальцы Киске дрогнули, стоило ему взглянуть: кровотечение не останавливалось, пачкая постельное белье, багровыми тягучими каплями стекая вниз, на простыни. Мужчина со знанием дела перевязал рану, только сейчас позволяя себе поднять взгляд на смеющегося Куросаки. — Ну, вот что ты улыбаешься? Не думаю, что потерять тебя будет забавно. Отдыхай; если сможешь уснуть — поспи. Сон — лучшее лекарство. Как проснешься, я дам настойку, она должна унять боль.

Ичиго хмыкнул, хоть это «хм» и отразилось резкой вспышкой боли. Собравшись с силами, он потянул начавшего вставать мужчину за рукав. Урахара вопросительно посмотрел на парня, но тот лишь жестом попросил его сесть на место и наклониться. Просьба была покорно выполнена, мужчина опустился обратно на диван. Ичиго протянул здоровую руку к его голове, мягко зарываясь в волосы блондина, отчего морщинки в уголках глаз мужчины поползли к самым вискам. Куросаки остановился. В его голове всё плыло от жара и, честно, он едва соображал, что происходило вокруг, поэтому когда он потянулся вперед, стараясь коснуться своими губами обветренных губ Урахары, мужчина уклонился, трогая лоб парня.

— Эй-эй, вернись, — почти обиженно протянул парень, чувствуя, как у него начинает ломить каждую косточку в теле. Обветренные губы блондина коснулись его горячего влажного лба. — Черт, как же мне хреново.

— У тебя сильный жар, — кивнул мужчина и собрался было встать, чтобы принести парню лекарство, но горячая ладонь Ичиго, вцепившаяся в руку, не позволила сдвинуться с места. — Ичиго, отпусти, нужно принести тебе лекарство.

Куросаки, корчась от боли, упрямо взъелся и едва не опрокинул мужчину на диван, удивляясь тому, что у него вообще нашлись на это силы. Урахара покорно сел, закусив губу, и устало потёр глаза. Кто б только знал, как сильно он хотел обычного отдыха. Сказывалось всё: волнение за Ичиго, бессонные ночи, тонны работы в лаборатории, грёбаные гильзы, которые ему принёс отдел тайных операций. Он просто устал. Он устал от работы; ему хотелось взять отпуск и отлежаться дома пару недель, не беспокоясь каждое мгновение за этого рыжего сорванца, не проклиная себя за то, что когда-то заметил талант парнишки. Просто сидеть с ним ночью, вечером или утром, пить горячий чай и знать, что вот он, рядом. Не пропадает на очередном задании, рискуя жизнью, не едет в автомобиле, истекая кровью, не лежит или не сидит в засаде, выжидая момента. Он вот, сидит напротив и улыбается.

Горячие губы Куросаки заставили мужчину встрепенуться. У снайпера поднялась высокая температура, поэтому он едва ли мог контролировать свои действия: лежал, тянул мужчину к себе, а Киске не мог позволить себе даже шевельнуться. Зарывшись в рыжие вихры волос парня пальцами, Урахара с силой потянул за пряди назад, силой укладывая его голову на подушку, — Ичиго встрепенулся и несколько раз моргнул. Кажется, он только что на несколько секунд выпал из реальности?..

— Урахара-сан, а как же Объект? — горячие пальцы Куросаки дотронулись до щетины на подбородке мужчины, на что Киске вздохнул и покачал головой, склоняясь к лицу Ичиго.

— Не беспокойся, я уже обо всём доложил генералу. Он желает видеть тебя через пару дней вместе с флэшкой и Объектом. Но вот что касается последнего… То всё немного хуже, чем нужно. У него на руке есть след от инъекции, поэтому он был невменяемый, когда ты его нашел, — ему вкололи убойную дозу наркотика снотворного действия. По моим подсчетам, его так уже второй или третий день штормит, хорошо, если потом ломать не начнет. К завтрашнему вечеру должен будет прийти в себя. А пока я обеспечил ему покой. Вода, тазик, колокольчик — всё у него под рукой.

Куросаки внимательно слушал, отмечая про себя наиболее важные детали, и чувствовал, что сознание снова грозится покинуть его. Он несколько раз моргнул, сделал вдох-выдох и снова притянул к себе за волосы Киске. Разум переставал действовать рационально, тело не подчинялось приказам мозга, поэтому Ичиго с опозданием заметил, как самозабвенно кусает обветренные губы мужчины. Когда же он распахнул глаза, Киске смотрел на него со смятением. В серых глазах отражался явный вопрос, который повис в воздухе, но который Урахара так и не озвучил, пока ещё _позволяя_ горячим пальцам зарываться в светлые волосы и массировать кожу головы. На секунду Киске застыл, а потом улыбнулся возникшему в голове образу. Ичиго громко выдохнул.

— Урахара-сан, если бы ты только знал, как мне нравятся твои морщинки, — ведя пальцем по расчеркнувшим кожу лучикам, прохрипел снайпер. В глазах Киске отразилась непонятная эмоция. — Мне надо заткнуться, да?

— У тебя жар, а я в наглую пользуюсь ситуацией, не находишь? — рассмеялся Урахара, на что Ичиго слабо ткнул его в бок здоровой рукой. Хотя в чем-то он совершенно точно был прав: кажется, они оба этим пользовались. Киске улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. — Нравятся они тебе или нет, того факта, что я старею, это не отменяет. Мне уже не тридцать и даже не сорок, а это, — он коснулся морщинок пальцами, — только начало.

— Свихнулся? Не хочу даже слышать ничего подобного больше! — Куросаки неожиданно для себя опустил на голову мужчины тяжелую ладонь и вжал того лицом в забинтованную грудь. — Ты не старый! Кстати, что с Урю?

— Куросаки-сан, мне сорок пять через полгода, и по сравнению с тобой я правда уже далеко не молод. К тому же семьи у меня нет в мои-то годы. И знаешь… тебе пора бы начать думать о том, чтобы найти того, с кем семью создать можно, — в серых глазах мужчины что-то мелькнуло, но он быстро это спрятал, зажмуриваясь. — Урю уже дома. У него был вывих, я оказал первую помощь, а потом его забрал домой Рюкен. Чую, его ждет тяжелый разговор.

— _Ты моя семья_ , — игнорируя последние предложения, тихо проговорил Ичиго и прикрыл глаза. Слова о семье больно кольнули Куросаки. Эта тема у них в обычные дни не поднималась, и на это было несколько причин. Но о них Куросаки ещё не раз вспомнит, сидя темными ночами за одним столом с Урахарой и выпивая одну за одной стопки саке, смотря в пустоту и вспоминая роковой день (а точнее, ночь) двадцать один год назад. — Ты всегда ею был, остаешься и будешь.

Блондин зажмурился от слов парня. Дыхание на секунду спёрло, а сердце как будто сделало кульбит, когда он взглянул в затуманенные жаром и болью глаза Куросаки. Они уже больше месяца не могли нормально увидеться, потому что у Урахары был полный завал в лаборатории, а ещё эта гильза, которую нашел Хитсугая… Колено Ичиго неосторожно упёрлось между ног Урахары, и тот поспешно выдохнул — им нужно остановиться прямо сейчас, иначе…

Куросаки цеплялся за домашний халат мужчины непослушными пальцами, стараясь стащить одежду, и думал о том, что это неправильно. Что всё это не должно происходить с ними снова, но тело не желало останавливаться, наоборот — он прижимал Урахару ближе, тёрся щекой о его подбородок и чувствовал, как по венам текла обжигающая кровь. Было жарко. Ичиго потянулся вверх и чуть не завыл — оглушающая волна боли едва не лишила его сознания.

— Ичиго, аккуратнее с левой рукой, пуля повредила мышцу, — голос казался таким низким и глубоким, и Ичиго наконец коснулся широкой груди пальцами правой руки.

Он ничего не ответил, приближаясь к обветренным губам блондина и проводя по ним горячими пальцами. «Нужно остановиться», — вторило сознание обоих, но Ичиого прижимался к телу напротив только ближе, а Урахара вдыхал запах крови и бинтов, проводя носом по шее снайпера. Руки Куросаки опасно приблизились к поясу штанов.

— Урахара-сан, я не справлюсь, поможешь? — на последнем слове он оттянул резинку вниз, открывая своему взгляду дорожку из светлых волос. Киске затрясло.

— Ичиго, пока не по… — здоровая ладонь парня сжалась и прошлась по твёрдому выступу. — Куросаки, ты грязно играешь. Ты же понимаешь, что будет лучше, если мы остановимся.

— Скажи это моему телу, — протянул Ичиго и откинул голову на подушку, когда рука Урахары стянула с него штаны. Черт, как же хорошо его пальцы сжимали бёдра… Парень постыдно уткнулся лицом в плечо мужчины, замечая контраст температур — горячая щека коснулась прохладной кожи, и ему стало легче. — К черту, давай уже.

Блондин смотрел на него несколько секунд, словно ожидая, откажется ли снайпер от своих слов или нет, но в конце концов сдался — угрюмый взгляд затуманенных глаз заставил его рассмеяться. А потом он вспомнил, что за ширмой спал Гриммджо, и виновато улыбнулся.

Боль от неаккуратных движений резко отдавалась в повреждённом боку, но Ичиго упорно терпел, зная, что скоро ему будет лучше. И это «скоро» наступило так неожиданно быстро, что он подавился воздухом. Их бёдра соприкоснулись, и Киске толкнулся вперед. В комнате повис надрывный стон, который был встречен одобрительной усмешкой мужчины. Он двинулся ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, и подхватил этот стон губами, целуя Ичиго, и неопределенно показал рукой куда-то в сторону, намекая на Объект. И Куросаки зажмурился.

Джагерджак в это время недовольно заворочался, натягивая на себя одеяло. Он не спал и продолжал бредить после наркотиков. Перед глазами было незнакомое помещение. Тусклый свет позволял увидеть спинку кровати, на которой лежал Гриммджо, стоящую рядом тумбочку с кружками и чем-то блестящим. Мужчина не хотел знать, что это; он ужасно хотел спать, но почему-то не мог уснуть. А ещё ему казалось, что он что-то слышит. Что-то, отдалённо напоминающее стоны или нечто в этом роде. И голос этот был определенно знаком мужчине: он слышал его сегодня. Или вчера. Или не слышал. Возможно, ему казалось, что этот самый знакомый голос что-то полузадушено шипел про душ, а второй хриплый и незнакомый голос настойчиво просил быть потише. И Гриммджо ничего не понимал: куда он попал, почему перед глазами всплывает лицо странного рыжеволосого парня, почему он что-то шепчет ему…

— Киске, — громко выдохнул Куросаки, но тут же закусил губу, стоило только блондину толкнуться в тело снайпера. Боль пронзила всю левую часть спины, а бок ужасно заныл. И ещё сильно саднило руку. — Ох, аккуратнее.

— Прости, прости, — зашептал Урахара, удобнее перехватывая разведенные ноги снайпера. — Сейчас будет лучше. Сейчас будет… Сейчас…

Куросаки терялся. Ощущения были абсолютно противоречивыми: из-за потери крови его сознание грозилось вот-вот отключиться, но резкие толчки Урахары, его тихий шепот на ухо и обнимающие руки возвращали снайпера из полуобморочного состояния. Парень здоровой рукой пытался зацепиться за широкую спину мужчины, но у него это не получалось — сил почти не осталось. Стоны были тихими и приглушенными, но Киске их слышал, и это было для него главным. Ичиго живой, лежит прямо перед ним. С ним всё в порядке, и голос Куросаки отзывался тихим звоном в голове мужчины.

— Быс… трее, Киске, — громко выдохнул снайпер, начиная быстро дышать. И блондин наклонился к нему ниже, прикладывая палец к искусанным губам. — Там же Гриммджо-о-о!

Гриммджо всё слышал. Он понимал, что происходит за тонкой преградой, но не мог ничего сделать. Перед глазами упрямо возникал смутный образ рыжего парня. Его лицо маячило в сознании мужчины, а от раздававшихся звуков в опьяненном сознании рисовались очень пошлые картины. И это возбуждало Джагерджака, заставляя елозить на месте, и то отбрасывать от себя одеяло, то снова накрываться им. И когда парень за ширмой что-то глухо простонал, адвокату вдруг послышалось, что это было его имя. Он не выдержал, трясущейся рукой потянувшись к собственному стояку. Как только теплая кисть накрыла напряженный член, раздался громкий стон незнакомого голоса и бормотание:

— Ичиго, прекрати… прекрати так делать, — простонал хрипло кто-то. Гриммджо с удивлением отметил, что это тоже был мужчина. Ладонь Джагерджака медленно двигалась, но с каждой секундой темп начинал возрастать. Мужчина сбросил с себя одеяло и чуть раздвинул ноги, не прекращая движение.

Куросаки обессилено выдохнул, хватаясь бледными пальцами здоровой руки за волосы блондина и оттягивая их назад. Грудная клетка ходила ходуном, от сильных толчков перед глазами всё кружилось, и он знал, что на утро в его голове будет бить набатом, а поясница завоет от боли, но сейчас ему было хорошо.

Ичиго был горячим. От жара, от поднявшейся температуры, от того, насколько развратно он выглядел на этом старом диване — раскрасневшийся, греховно раскрытый, почти распятый под ним. И Урахара прикрыл глаза, стараясь не смотреть, но образ парня продолжал преследовать его, и он сдался. Они оба чувствовали подступающий оргазм, и движения только ускорились. Ни Куросаки, ни Киске больше не думали о Гриммджо, который был за ширмой.

Джагерджак, вцепившись в собственную руку зубами, быстро водил по члену рукой, судорожно выдыхая и тихо постанывая. Он был уже близок к разрядке, и его рука машинально переместилась на собственную голову, стягивая волосы в кулак. Гриммджо кусал губы и сдержанно стонал, а перед глазами всё мелькала рыжая голова. В затуманенном сознании Гриммджо видел, как она двигалась между его ног…

Оргазм обрушился на Киске с оглушительным звоном. Он вжался в тело Куросаки, хватая того за плечи и до упора входя в него. Рот Урахары открылся в беззвучном крике, вместо которого вырвался отрывистый, громкий и надрывный стон. Ичиго зажмурился и, поспешно сжав зубы, чтобы его голос не потревожил Гриммджо, задрожал всем телом, а потом его хватка ослабла, и он обмяк в сильных руках Урахары.

Джагерджак кончил несколькими секундами позже, содрогаясь от неожиданного окончания. Изо рта вырвался свистящий стон, а ноги его судорожно дернулись. Он выгнулся в пояснице, хватаясь правой рукой за подушку. В голове ужасно гудело, а перед глазами всё кружилось: тусклый свет люстры, тумбочка около кровати… Гриммджо лежал и бессмысленно смотрел в потолок, сжимая в руках волосы. В голове было пусто.

В груди Киске беспокойно билось сердце. Сердце, которое пережило немало в этой жизни: потери близких людей, сложные задания на грани жизни и смерти… И теперь у него остался только этот солнечный парень. Тот, кто навсегда останется в этом самом сердце. Тот, кто сейчас лежал на его руке, и чье дыхание приятно щекотало щеку.

Наверняка завтра утром они снова неловко отшутятся, Ичиго покраснеет, как бывало и раньше, и пойдёт готовить кофе. Урахара же пообещает себе больше не допускать подобного.

Но это обещание они всё равно нарушат.


End file.
